


3RW1N

by Sylphrenart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Erwin Smith, Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying Erwin Smith, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Erwin Smith, Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, Levi Being an Asshole (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Hates the Cold (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multiple Endings, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Erwin Smith, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphrenart/pseuds/Sylphrenart
Summary: Kuchel surprises Levi with an android for his birthday. She thinks it will “help him around the house.” Tch. Levi doesn’t need help. No one cleans better than him! He doesn’t think much of Erwin until he is shown another side of the android. Maybe Erwin is more than just a machine after all.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 93
Kudos: 122





	1. Our paths, they did cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let this present not be extravagant… Please let it be home-made. Please— Levi's hopes are dashed to pieces when he hears something being dragged into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic everyone! Thanks for all your lovely comments and support on my last fic (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ It means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy this one as well~ Happy reading!

Today is December 25th. Levi's birthday. His absolute least favorite day of the year. Levi lets out a sigh as he whisks the pumpkin pie batter for Christmas dinner. The ravenette spends every Christmas with his only two living relatives: his mother, Kuchel, and his shitty uncle, Kenny. He had no friends to speak of, so there’s no one else to share the holidays with. Levi enjoys his mother’s company, but as for his uncle... Let’s just say that Levi would happily go much longer without seeing him.

Christmas had never really been a great time of year for him. Their family was dirt poor, so his mother often had to work while everyone else got the day off. If he was "lucky," Kenny was there to watch him. But the man always paid more attention to his bottle of whiskey than he ever did Levi. Kuchel would always scrape together some money and get Levi a little something. But what he wanted more than anything was just to spend the day with her. That didn’t become possible until Levi got a little older, and Kuchel got a little bit better of a position at her job.

"Bunny, I've rolled out the dough," Kuchel interrupts his thoughts, pausing to tuck a stray lock of black hair behind her ear. "Could you pour the batter in the pan?"

"Yes, Mom," Levi complies, glancing around to ensure that Kenny didn't hear the embarrassing nickname.

As Levi pours batter into the pan, he idly wonders what plans his mother has for tonight. Hopefully they weren't awkward family games. Kenny could be a real grumpy asshole at times, and he didn't want his mother to put up with that on one of her few precious days off. Levi places the pie in the oven and sets the timer. That was the last part of their holiday dinner. Everything else was already prepared and set out on the table. 

"Kenny!" Kuchel shouts. "Dinner's ready. Time to eat!"

Levi hears Kenny's muffled grumbling, but they're soon all seated at the table. The savory scent of ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, and a variety of vegetables greets Levi’s nose. After everyone has been served a hearty portion of each, Kuchel begins the conversation.

“So how has your new desk job been, Levi?”

_ Shitty with even shittier coworkers and shit pay. _

“Fine,” Levi replies, placing a scoop of warm mashed potatoes in his mouth to avoid answering further questions.

Kuchel beams. “I knew things would work out for you! I’m so proud of you, Levi!”

Kenny scoffs, running his fingers through slicked back hair. “Don’t expect this to last. Boy’s been unemployed for long, he doesn’t know his own ass from a hole in the ground.”

“And when was the last time  _ you _ weren’t bumming off of Kuchel?” Levi retorts.

“Watch your tongue, runt.”

Levi grinds his teeth. He _ hated _ it when Kenny pointed out his lack of stature. But of course, if Levi showed that it bothered him, his uncle would be even more relentless with the name calling.

“Boys, that’s enough!” Kuchel interrupts. “It’s Christmas! So, let’s get along.”

Levi scowls down at his plate while Kenny mutters a non-committal reply.

The rest of dinner passes by similarly. Kuchel tries to keep things civil, while Levi and Kenny trade snarky remarks with one another. Once their plates are cleared, the oven timer goes off. Kuchel serves each of them a slice of some warm pumpkin pie. Levi squirts a generous amount of whip cream on top. He would deny it, but he’s always had a little bit of a sweet tooth. After dessert, they’re all feeling a bit too full to move. 

Levi sets his fork down. "Thanks, Mom." 

"Thanks for helping," she replies, giving him a warm smile.

“Mama’s boy,” Kenny mutters.

Kuchel fixes Kenny with a pointed look. "You can help me clear the table since you cooked nothing.”

"But Kuchel—" 

Kuchel fixes Kenny with a glare, immediately shutting him up. Despite her frame being even smaller than Levi’s, her scowls were still every bit as intimidating.

"Alright, alright," Kenny grumbles, getting up from his seat.

As Kenny begrudgingly gathers up the plates, he mutters a string of curses beneath his breath. Levi fails to see how his mother is even remotely related to this inconsiderate man. After Kenny has left the room with dinnerware in tow, Kuchel lays her hands on top of Levi's.

"Ready to open up some birthday presents?" she asks, voice betraying her excitement.

Levi has never understood his mother's enthusiasm for the holidays, or his birthday for that matter. But he always goes along with it, for her sake. Levi responds with a brief nod and a small smile. Kuchel drags Levi the short distance to their tiny living room. A small, spindly tree that had lost most of its needles sits in the corner of the room. Lights, along with a few hand-made ornaments are strung across its branches, bowing with their weight. Six wrapped presents are neatly tucked under the pathetic tree. Levi takes a seat on the worn-out leather sofa situated across from an old flat screen TV. Kuchel sits beside the tree on the floor. Kenny soon joins them, collapsing onto the opposite end of the couch. 

"Okay!" Kuchel claps her hands together. "Levi gets to open the first gift since he's the birthday boy!"

She grabs a medium-sized box wrapped in silver and hands it to Levi. 

"Happy 34th birthday! This one's from me," she says with a smile.

Levi gently tears back the wrapping, revealing a simple tea set with sakura blossoms painted on the sides. He has to bite his lip to prevent it from trembling, holding back tears. His mother was always so thoughtful. This was one of the reasons why Levi hated Christmas. Despite his mother being poor, she always got him something really nice for his birthday. He felt guilty. Levi couldn't ever come up with a gift that matched Kuchel's generosity and thoughtfulness. He can only hope that this didn't cost her too much…

"...Do you like it?" Kuchel asks tentatively.

Levi realizes that he was staring wordlessly at the gift for too long. 

"It's beautiful… Thank you," Levi finally says.

Kuchel's shoulders relax, face melting back into a tender smile. Kenny is the next one to open up a gift, one from Levi. He pulls out a bottle of his favorite brand of vodka.

"Oh ho ho, the good stuff! Thanks, kiddo."

Kuchel rolls her eyes. She didn't appreciate supporting Kenny’s drinking habits.  _ But what else was he supposed to get his shitty uncle? _

"Guess I'm next. This one is also from Levi!" Kuchel exclaims joyfully. 

She tears open the wrapping to reveal a pale grey sweatshirt. Kuchel soon spots the crooked pink embroidery on the inside sleeve. 

"Did you hand-stitch this? It reads: 'Love you, Mom.' Awww Bunny! I love it!" Kuchel gushes.

Kenny snorts, likely both at the nickname and the nature of the gift. Levi shoots daggers at him.  _ Yes. The gift was embarrassing to make, but he knew Kuchel would love it.  _

They go around opening up the last few presents under the tree. Levi received half a bottle of already-opened bleach from Kenny that appeared to have been grabbed out from under the bathroom sink. Kuchel got his uncle a new cowboy hat, while she received a plain white mug. Kenny’s gifts were typical. Not a lot of thought put into them. Although, it didn’t matter much to Levi. His mother more than made up for it.

“Alright, now I have one more surprise for my baby, Levi!” Kuchel announces before standing up.

Levi’s jaw drops. "But the tea set—"

"That was your Christmas, darling! This surprise is for your  _ birthday! _ " Kuchel explains before bouncing out of the room. 

Levi tugs at the fringe of his onyx hair, burying his face into his palms.  _ Please let this present not be extravagant… Please let it be home-made. Please _ — Levi's hopes are dashed to pieces when he hears something being  _ dragged _ into the room. He is almost too afraid to open his eyes, but forces himself to take in the damage. In front of him lies a massive, rectangular box. It looked to be over six feet long! Kuchel sits beside him.

“Open it,” Kuchel gestures toward the box.

Levi complies, tearing off the wrapping paper. His stomach proceeds to tie itself in knots upon opening the nondescript cardboard box. Inside lies an android. A ridiculously tall one, at that. With golden blonde hair, a strong jawline, and big eyebrows. He wears a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. Aside from missing his right arm, the android appeared to be in pristine condition. Levi is left speechless, mouth slightly agape.

“I found him at a garage sale. The owner no longer wanted him after he lost an arm due to an accident. He said it would have been too costly to repair. Aside from the arm, he works good as new! He’s a more recent housekeeping model as well. I thought that he could keep you company and help around the house!” Kuchel rambles.

Although Levi didn’t have any friends, he wasn’t  _ that _ lonely. _ Does she really think that a bundle of screws and circuits is going to be good company for him? And as if he needs help around the house! No one was better at cleaning than him! Guess it’s the thought that counts… _

“Thanks, Mom,” Levi says, giving a small smile.

Kuchel seems pleased with herself, so that’s enough of a gift for Levi. 

The three of them hang out for a while longer, playing silly games and chatting. Before Levi knows it, Kuchel retires for the night so that she can get up early for work in the morning. Levi doesn’t really feel like sticking around to drink with his shitty uncle, so he decides it’s time for him to head home as well. Not wanting to lug the big-ass android out to his car, Levi decides to turn him on so that the machine could walk itself out of the house.

_ Oh what a mistake that was. _

Levi lived a couple of hours away from his mother, and he could already tell that the android was going to talk. The. Whole. Damn. Way. The moment he was switched on, the machine started giving a speech about all of his features, instructions, maintenance, warranty, etc. Levi’s knuckles are white gripping the steering wheel. If he weren’t on the freeway, he would punch the thing’s jaw off so that he wouldn’t have to hear any more of the shit leaking out of its mouth.

“That concludes the quick start guide,” the android finishes.

_ Quick my ass. _

“User, what would you like me to call you?” 

Levi ignores the bucket of bolts, already feeling a headache coming on. 

“User, what would you like me to call you?” the android repeats, as if Levi hadn’t heard him the first time.

Levi glowers at the road ahead, remaining silent.

“User, what would—”

“Shut the hell up!” Levi snaps.

“Affirmative, Shut the Hell Up. My name is—”

“I don’t care what your damn name is!”

“Would Shut the Hell Up like to rename me?”

“Uggghh!” Levi groans.

The car falls back into silence. When it remains quiet for a couple of minutes, Levi allows himself to relax, thinking that the android had finally given up. 

_ He was wrong, of course. _

“My current name is Erwin. Would Shut the Hell Up like to rename me?” the android repeats.

“Your name is Erwin?” Levi scoffs in disbelief.

“That is correct.”

“What kinda old-ass grandpa name is Erwin?!”

“If Shut the Hell Up does not like my name, he can—”

“Shut. Up,” Levi seethes. “First off, my name is Levi. You better damn well remember that. Second off, do not speak unless you are spoken to. Understand, lug nut?”

“User name changed from ‘Shut the Hell Up’ to ‘Levi.’ My name changed from ‘Erwin’ to ‘Lug Nut.’ Confirm these changes?”

“Yes!” Levi shouts in exasperation.

The car falls silent once again, and thankfully, it stays that way for the rest of the drive. Levi enters the parking lot of his apartment complex and pulls into his designated spot. Opening up the car door, Levi is hit with a frigid gust of wind that goes straight through his clothing. He shivers.

“Stupid cold-ass winter,” Levi grumbles, pulling his black leather jacket tighter around himself.

He retrieves the tea set, bleach, and android charging station from the trunk before shutting it and locking his car doors. Levi turns and nearly drops everything upon bumping into the tall-ass  _ idiot _ that decided to wait on Levi’s heels like a lost puppy. 

“What the hell?!” Levi exclaims.

“Would Levi like some help?” Erwin asks.

“I thought I told you not to talk,” Levi retorts with a scowl.

“Unless I am spoken to, which permits me to talk. You spoke to me first.”

_ Cheeky bastard. _

“Take this,” Levi states, thrusting the bleach into the android’s arm.

_ There was no way in hell he would trust this thing with his precious tea set that his mother gave him. _

Levi enters the complex and makes the trip up four flights of stairs, android lagging behind. He unlocks the door to his apartment, then walks inside and flips on the light. The matchbox-sized apartment leaves a lot to be desired. To Levi’s left is a kitchenette containing the bare minimum appliances and almost no counter space. A tiny wooden table with two chairs is shoved up against the wall. Straight ahead lies a small living room with a single, well-worn sofa situated opposite an old-fashioned flat screen TV. There are a couple of doors on the right, one leading to a bathroom, and the other to his bedroom. 

After shucking off his shoes, Levi places the cherry blossom tea set on the kitchen table. He then plugs the charging dock in the nearest living room outlet. The charger was a simple flat white disk that lit up blue briefly upon being plugged in. Since Levi didn’t bother listening to Erwin’s long-winded speech of instructions, he doesn’t quite know this thing works.  _ Guess Erwin will just plant his ass on it and somehow get pumped full of battery juice or some shit.  _ Levi gets to his feet only to run directly into the android again. 

“Gahh! Stop following me around!” Levi exclaims.

“What would Levi like me to do?” Erwin questions.

“Stand on that charger and stare at the wall. Don’t move until I say your name. I’m going to bed,” Levi grumbles before walking away.

“Activities confirmed.”

Levi enters his room and shuts the door, plunging himself into darkness. He collapses into bed and crawls under the covers. Despite the quantity of blankets, Levi always failed to get comfortably warm during the winter months. He tries to ignore the icicles he called toes as the tension slowly melts away from his body. He knows that his mother meant well gifting him an android. Levi just wishes he weren’t so damn annoying and in the way. 

_ Perhaps, he’ll get lucky and the machine will break so that he doesn’t have to deal with him anymore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles come from the Final Fantasy IX song Melodies of Life because I’m not creative.


	2. Though I cannot say just why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sassin’ me, Lug Nut? I said you missed a spot! Do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi being an asshole. I felt so bad for Erwin when writing this chapter. ╥﹏╥

Levi didn’t have to go anywhere the day after Christmas, so he sleeps in until 8:00 am. Stretching his arms above his head, Levi yawns before pushing himself out of bed. Goosebumps prickle along the surface of his skin upon being exposed to the brisk morning air of his room. Levi grumbles as he tugs on a pair of black joggers and a thick sweatshirt to ward off the cold. He had forgotten to turn on his space heater last night, so the room was even more frigid than usual.

Levi exits his room and walks the short distance to the kitchen, drowsily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He flicks on the dim light above the oven, then fills a kettle with water and places it on the stovetop. Walking to the kitchen table to retrieve the tea set he left there last night, Levi nearly jumps out of his skin at the tall figure looming in the living room. _Oh right, the android._ Levi takes a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

_Why was the creepy thing just staring at the wall?_

“Oi, Erwin. What are you doing?” Levi addresses his android.

Erwin doesn’t budge and continues to gawk at the wall.

“Erwin!” Levi calls a bit louder.

His android remains motionless. _Maybe the thing really was broken._

“Stupid piece of shit excuse for a machine,” Levi mutters under his breath. “Fine! Stay that way, damn lug nut!”

Levi is startled when Erwin suddenly turns to face him.

“Good morning,” Erwin greets with a mechanical smile. “Did Levi rest well?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Why were you ignoring me?!”

“I was not ignoring you, Levi.”

“Not ignoring me, my ass. Are your ears clogged with shit? I said your name twice!”

“That is incorrect. Levi spoke my name only once.”

“Tch. Don’t even know how to count?” Levi snarks.

“Counting is included in my features,” Erwin states matter-of-factly. “You said: stay that way, damn Lug Nut. That was the first time Levi has spoken my name today.”

“Lug Nut? You told me your name was Erwin!”

“Correct. My name _was_ Erwin.”

Levi growls and glares daggers at his android, but Erwin pays him no mind.

“However, Levi changed my name from ‘Erwin’ to ‘Lug Nut’ today at 1:04 am. Levi further directed at 2:13 am that I should ‘stand on that charger and stare at the wall’ and ‘don’t move until I say your name.’”

 _Oh ho ho. How Levi would love to strangle this asshole right now._

“I have followed your directions precisely. Does Levi have any further instructions for me? 

_Jump out a window, maybe._

“I want you to respond to me when I address you, no matter what I call you,” Levi settles on.

“Would Levi like to use the ‘nickname’ feature? I can make ‘Erwin’ my primary name and ‘Lug Nut’ a nickname. Confirm?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Confirm.”

“What would Levi like me to do today?”

Levi sighs irritably. He was getting sick and tired of this android, and he’d only been around him for a handful of hours! Levi decided to make Erwin clean his apartment from top to bottom. Not that it needed it. He had done a deep cleaning just two days ago. But, he was bored and didn’t want to go out. Bossing Erwin around would make for a suitable source of entertainment. 

And that’s how Erwin found himself on his hand and knees in the small bathroom. His large frame could barely fit in there. Levi was perched on the counter, overseeing the machine’s work while sipping on a cup of tea.

“You missed a spot,” Levi drones.

“My sensors detect noth—” Erwin starts.

“You sassin’ me, Lug Nut? I said you missed a spot! Do it again.”

His android complies. He didn’t actually miss anything. Levi was just giving him hell for annoying the shit out of him the previous night. Surprisingly enough, Erwin could actually achieve Levi’s high cleaning standards. Albeit, a bit slower due to only having one arm to work with. It was almost admirable. _Almost_. By the time lunch rolled around, Erwin had already cleaned the majority of Levi’s tiny apartment. He was running out of chores for his android to complete.

“Would Levi like me to prepare him lunch?” Erwin asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi smirks.

“What would Levi like to eat?”

_It would be interesting to see if he could assign a task that his android couldn’t accomplish._

“I want a fancy-ass dish prepared using only the ingredients I have here at home.”

“Certainly,” Erwin agrees readily, rummaging through what Levi has in his kitchen.

 _Not that he’s going to find much of anything_. Levi has never been one for cooking, so he mainly just has the staples: frozen pizzas, Top Ramen, and mac and cheese. Levi wonders how Erwin’s going to interpret “fancy-ass dish” with those abysmal resources. He plops himself on the couch and reads a book while Erwin bustles about in the kitchen. After not much time has passed, the android interrupts his reading.

“Lunch is prepared,” Erwin informs.

Levi scowls up at him. _Tch. What did he do? Reheat leftovers?_ Regardless, Levi gets up and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Erwin places a plate full of mac and cheese in front of him garnished with something green.

“Congratulations. You followed the instructions on a box of Kraft mac and cheese,” Levi deadpans. 

“But I also seasoned it with—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nothing can save boxed mac and cheese,” Levi waves the android’s explanation off once again.

He takes a big spoonful and places it in his mouth, fully expecting to taste the typical plastic cheese shit. Levi’s eyes widen. _What the hell?!_ Levi takes another bite, then another. _It was delicious. Erwin must have cheated. There’s no way..._

“So, Erwin, do you have some spices in a hidden compartment or something?” Levi inquires.

“I have no seasoning on my person. I used only the supplies that you provided. Is the dish that good? I lack taste buds, so I am unable to experience it for myself,” Erwin explains.

Levi’s eyes narrow. He was beginning to feel guilty for mistreating his android. But...

“It’s mediocre,” Levi lies.

“If you would like, I can attempt another meal.”

“Waste not, want not,” Levi shrugs half-heartedly as he polishes off the dish.

Levi got bored toying with his android, so he sent Erwin to “time-out,” making him stare at the wall. When Erwin inquired as to why he was being punished, Levi didn’t bother dignifying him with a response. Levi went to his bedroom and shut the door, quickly forgetting about the machine altogether. 

He doesn’t emerge until dinner time. Continuing to ignore Erwin, Levi rummages around in the kitchen for something to eat. Unfortunately, it’s the same old story with easy-to-prepare meals that taste like greasy cardboard. _He could always ask Erwin to prepare something at the expense of his pride_... Levi shakes his head, settling on another box of mac and cheese. He doesn’t know what Erwin put in it earlier, so he resigns to eating it plain. Tastes like the same artificial shit that he’s always had. But it somehow tastes worse after having Erwin’s “fancy-ass” version. Levi chokes down most of it anyway before returning to his room. 

It’s late at night. Levi stumbles out of his room half-asleep to use the bathroom.

“Battery running low,” a deep voice states in the darkness.

Levi almost jumps clean out of his skin. _He really needs to find a better place for his android_... 

“Go to bed then,” Levi states simply.

“Very well,” Erwin agrees before moving the short distance to his charging port.

Levi shakes his head and lets out an exasperated exhale. Having to babysit Erwin was already driving him absolutely insane. “ _Recent model,” my ass. Damn machine couldn’t even think for itself!_ There was a growing certainty that Levi wouldn’t ever get used to the android’s presence. So far, Erwin wasn’t worth much more than his cooking. His cleaning was passable, but that was something Levi could do on his own. Erwin was first and foremost a nuisance, which was enough to make Levi want to be rid of him. 

_But the android was a gift from his mother... Just how much longer could he put up with Erwin?_


	3. Alone for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi grits his teeth. Erwin’s question is innocent enough, but that assumption really grinds his gears.

_Something’s burning._

Panic jolts through Levi’s veins. _Did his damn android decide to burn down his apartment in retaliation for yesterday?_ Levi storms out of his bedroom, not even bothering to put on a pair of pants. Erwin has his back to him, preparing something at the stove. 

“What’s burning?!” Levi demands.

“Oh Levi, you’re up! Please, have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready,” Erwin greets with a smile.

Levi scowls at having his question ignored. Nothing _seems_ to be on fire, so Levi relaxes his shoulders a bit and pads over to the kitchen table. There is a vase filled with roses, lilies, and tulips. An envelope is propped up against the floral arrangement. His name is written across the front.

“What is this?” Levi asks, waving the envelope in the air.

“It’s for you.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Please, open it.”

Levi narrows his eyes in suspicion. _If Erwin managed to cram something nasty in here for retribution, he would ensure that the machine wouldn’t see the light of day ever again._ Levi takes a seat before cautiously unsealing the envelope. He pulls out a hand-made card, complete with glitter and blocky writing. On the front, there’s a picture of a sad, crying blueberry. The front reads: I’m berry sorry! Levi rolls his eyes at the ridiculous pun, but flips open the card to find more written inside.

Dear Levi,

I sincerely apologize for my behavior yesterday. I attempted to perform the requested tasks to the best of my capabilities, but I still fell short. You deserve only the best, and I am sorry for my failures. I am capable of learning, if you would so graciously take the time to teach me. I can learn to prepare dishes that suit your taste and learn to be more thorough in my cleaning methods. Again, I apologize for any inconveniences that I have caused you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sincerely,

Erwin

Guilt settles in like a cold stone in the pit of Levi’s stomach. _Erwin was just a machine... right?_ A plate is set down in front of him.

“I have prepared Levi strawberry and cream crepes dusted with powdered sugar. If this is not to your liking, I have also prepared six other breakfast options, ranging from sweet to savory in flavor,” Erwin states.

Levi’s jaw slackens. _Six?!_ He tugs at the inky black strands of his fringe in distress.

“I am unsure how familiar with flowers you are, but roses stand for care and affection, while lilies represent humility and devotion. Tulips mean a fresh start and forgiveness. Altogether, the arrangement is another form of an apology,” Erwin continues.

_Just how many ways is Erwin going to say sorry?!_

“I know that you have a written apology from me, but I think a verbal one is warranted as well,” Erwin says before kneeling down on the floor.

 _No no no no no, get off your knees! You’re making it worse!_ Erwin takes Levi’s hand in his remaining one before speaking. Levi struggles to meet the android’s remorseful gaze.

“Levi,” Erwin begins, pausing for a moment to gather his words. “I am so incredibly sorry for how I mistreated you yesterday. I assure you, that was not my intention.”

 _Mistreated?_ Levi internally scoffs. _Oh yeah, mistreated him like a king._

Erwin averts his gaze, facial features taking on a look of sorrow. “I-I understand if you want to be rid of me. My last owner did not want me, so—”

Overwhelmed with guilt, Levi surprises himself by embracing Erwin. The android is shocked for a moment before recovering and wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulders. 

“You’re not the one that should be apologizing, Erwin,” Levi mumbles into the crook of his neck.

“But I—”

“No,” Levi interrupts. “I was a shitty asshole to you yesterday. Your cleaning was thorough, and your fancy-ass mac and cheese was delicious.”

“I-it was?”

“It was,” Levi confirms, smiling warmly. “I’m just a grumpy little gremlin that nobody likes. Very few people can tolerate me, and I’m surprised that you put up with me as well as you did yesterday. I have a short fuse, and I know I will chastise you for things that are insignificant in the future. Just keep in mind that you probably aren’t doing much wrong. You know, if anything, I should be asking you: do you still want to be my android?”

“Yes,” Erwin responds without hesitation. 

“...May I ask why?”

“Because you care.”

_“Caring” is not how Levi would describe himself. But if his android was delusional enough to think so, then he wasn’t going to argue._

༺═─────═༻

Levi takes Erwin clothing shopping later that day. The android did quite the thorough job of making him feel sorry for his behavior yesterday. _If guilt-tripping was actually a part of Erwin’s programming... so help him. That android would be his undoing!_ Despite all appearances, Levi did actually have a heart. 

_Not that he would ever admit such a thing._

“What kind of clothes are you seeking for yourself?” Erwin inquires as they’re strolling through an outdoor mall.

“The clothes aren’t for me. They’re for you,” Levi puffs out in the brisk afternoon air. 

“For me? I do not perspire like humans. I am not in need of additional sets of clothing. If my clothes need cleaning, you can remove them. I do not need to be covered to keep warm.”

Levi shoots him a look of disgust. _As if he wants Erwin’s naked metallic ass lounging around on his furniture!_

“I’m sick and tired of you wearing the same old shit. I’m getting you a variety of clothes and that’s final. Don’t give me any more lip, Lug Nut.”

The two walk into a small thrift store. Levi lets out a pleasant sigh as warm air meets his face. He tugs off black leather gloves and tucks them into his back pocket before leading Erwin back to the big-ass XL section. Erwin just stands there, staring blankly at the rack full of clothes.

Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Erwin asks.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Pick out something you’d like.”

“I have no preferential tastes. What would Levi like me to wear?”

“This isn’t about me! I know it’s hard doing things for the first time, but _think_ Lug Nut. Which of these is something you’d like to be seen in?”

“I really don’t think—”

“I know you don’t. No time like the present! Start looking while I go browse through the jeans.”

“But—”

“That’s an order, Erwin!”

The android complies and begins picking through each of the shirts. Levi wanders over to a separate rack containing jeans. He carelessly picks out some skinny jeans in multiple sizes. _Pants are pants, right?_ He also grabs a few different pairs of slip-on shoes on his way back to Erwin. Not five minutes had passed before he returned to a scowling android.

“Wow! You look grumpy. Did something crawl up your bum while I wasn’t looking?”

Erwin doesn’t respond, eyes continuing to burn holes into the clothing rack. 

“Hopefully at least one of these will fit over your big metal ass,” Levi continues, holding up a pair of jeans. 

It appears as though Erwin didn’t hear him, gaze betraying a look of deep concentration.

Levi clicks his tongue. “Oi, Erwin.”

Erwin doesn’t respond.

Levi smacks the android upside the head, finally getting him to glance his way. “Pay attention to me, shitty lug nut!”

Erwin rubs the back of his head in sheepishness. 

“Sorry…” he mumbles.

“Find something you like?”

“Not exactly…”

“Uggghh!” Levi exclaims, dragging his palm down his face. “Look, I would take you someplace nicer, but I can’t exactly afford it…” 

Levi glances away, blush dusting his cheeks as his lips purse into a thin line. 

“That’s not the problem!” Erwin reassures. “I just… I don’t know what I like! I’m already failing at yet another simple task…” 

Erwin sounds and looks thoroughly distressed. Levi rolls his eyes. _Why did he have to get stuck babysitting such a touchy android? Was this irritating indecisiveness programmed into him as well?_

“Tch, fine. Go try these on,” Levi states, all but throwing the clothing in his arms at Erwin’s face. “I’ll pick out a few shirts for you.”

The android walks away as Levi begins sifting through the clothing in front of him. _Would Erwin prefer short-sleeved shirts so that he doesn’t have all that extra fabric dangling off his right shoulder?_ Levi shrugs, picking out a variety of styles and sleeve lengths. Erwin returns a short while later, handing Levi a couple of jeans that fit, along with one pair of shoes. The android eyes the bundle of clothing draped over Levi’s shoulder wearily.

“I… uh…” Erwin fumbles with his words. “I would prefer to wear long sleeves.”

Levi narrows his eyes. “What’re you hiding?”

“N-nothing,” Erwin tries to reassure.

Levi’s not buying it, but he also doesn’t press the issue and puts back anything with short sleeves. _Guess that’s at least one preference Erwin has shown…_ After making their purchases, the two exit the store. Levi gives Erwin the shopping bags so that he can put his gloves back on. He offers to take a couple of bags, but Erwin just shakes his head. Levi settles on shoving his hands into his pockets. They walk side by side for a while before Erwin starts to lag behind. Levi sucks in a sharp breath, patience already wearing thin.

“Tch. Don’t tell me your battery is this shitty,” Levi complains before glancing back. 

Erwin has stopped in his tracks, gawking at something. Levi impatiently strides back to his side, only to find the android gazing into a girls boutique. Specifically, at an oversized pale pink sweater on display. The article of clothing is being modeled as a sweater dress by a female android. A large belt was added as an accessory. 

“Wait here,” Levi commands before walking into the shop without a second thought.

“Welcome to Maria’s! My name is Historia. What can I help you with today?” a blonde girl even shorter than Levi asks cheerfully.

Levi scratches the bridge of his nose. “I’d like that pink sweater on the mannequin.”

“Oh! For a girlfriend?”

“No. For my stupid-ass android.” 

The little blonde openly gapes at him, as if he’d spoken in a foreign language. _Does no one do this sort of thing for androids?_

“Just… get me the largest size you’ve got,” Levi requests.

She blinks out of her stupor before nodding and scurrying away. Historia returns a moment later, handing the article of clothing to Levi. He holds it up to ensure that it will most likely fit Erwin. Satisfied, Levi drapes it over the crook of his arm.

“Is there anything else—”

“No.”

“O-okay, then. Come over to the counter and I’ll ring you up!”

Levi follows the girl to the back of the store. She quickly scans the price tag.

“Would you like that gift wrapped?” Historia asks.

“No.”

“Okay. That’ll be $147.93.”

Levi’s eyes widen in shock. _Why are women’s clothes always so damn expensive?_ That was more than the entirety of their purchase at the thrift store! It was a little out of Levi’s price range, but after what he’d put Erwin through… And it’ll be alright to skimp on meals for a while since the android is capable of making his cheap-ass food taste divine. Levi hands her his card.

“Thank you! Have a great day!” Historia says with a smile.

Levi grunts before gathering up his purchase and exiting the boutique. Erwin is right where he left him, still eyeing the mannequin. Levi snaps his fingers, grabbing the androids attention.

“Time to go, Lug Nut.”

“What did you buy?” Erwin questions.

“Something for me,” Levi lies.

“Do you have to shop in the female section due to your size?”

Levi grits his teeth. Erwin’s question is innocent enough, but that assumption really grinds his gears. He’d been mocked for his stature his entire life, most people referring to him something along the lines of “angry midget.” Levi spins on his heel and wordlessly strides away. He unconsciously picks up his pace as Erwin nears, causing the android to lag behind.

“Levi, wait!” Erwin calls after him.

“Keep up, inconsiderate shithead!” Levi tosses over his shoulder.

“Would Levi like to add ‘Inconsiderate Shithead’ as a nick—”

“Yes! Now shut up!”

Erwin clamps his mouth shut while struggling to keep up with Levi. He probably ought to be kinder to Erwin’s motors, but he didn’t really care at the moment, fueled by anger. Levi needed to get his temper in check, but he wouldn’t be able to do that without getting away from Erwin. 

It isn’t long before they’re back at the apartment. Levi makes a beeline for his room, slamming the door behind him. Perhaps Levi is being petty, but he almost feels like throwing the android’s gift in the trash. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He would think about this at a later time when he’s in a better state of mind. Levi tosses the shopping bag into the top of his closet before collapsing into bed. 

The ravenette doesn’t do much aside from staring into space. Thinking about what Erwin had said and wondering if his height bothered him too. _Damn it. Why should he even care what Lug Nut thinks?!_ An hour passes by before a soft knock sounds at his bedroom door.

“Dinner’s ready,” Erwin informs, voice muffled through the door. 

“I’m not hungry! You can eat it!” Levi shouts back.

“Androids do not need—”

“I don’t care! Go away!” Levi yells, hurling a spare pillow at the door. 

Levi’s stomach growls as he buries his face into the pillow. He wasn’t being fair. He knew that, but… Levi groans. It would be too embarrassing to bother explaining to Erwin what was wrong. Instead, Levi _maturely_ chooses to mope in his room for the rest of the night. His stomach is uncomfortably empty, but the feeling is something that Levi is no stranger to. Levi supposes that’ll help compensate for the day’s expenses anyway. He exhales deeply as his eyelids flutter shut, trying to calm his whirlwind of thoughts.

༺═─────═༻

Levi awakens to the sound of knocking at his bedroom door early Saturday morning. He ignores it, not having the energy to deal with his pesky android. The knocking sounds again, more insistent this time. Still, Levi doesn’t respond, only burying his face further into the pillow and pulling the comforter over his head. 

“Levi?” Erwin’s muffled voice filters through. “I’m coming in.”

At the sound of the door creaking opening, Levi scowls into his pillow as his lips pull into a deep frown. _Apparently, the shitty machine had no sense of privacy._ The covers are slowly pulled back, revealing a thoroughly disgruntled Levi. He snatches the blankets and pulls them back over his head, rolling over to face away from Erwin.

“Levi. You have had no sustenance for 19 hours and 47 minutes. You need to eat. I have prepared—”

“I don’t care what you’ve prepared!” Levi snaps, bolting upright to glare at Erwin. 

“You’re upset,” Erwin observes. 

Levi crosses his arms. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you—”

“Don’t argue with me!” Levi growls.

Levi glances away from Erwin, eager to avoid the creepy gaze that seems to be burning a hole directly into his soul. He feels the bed dip beside him as Erwin takes a seat. 

Levi grits his teeth. “Get your filthy metal ass off of my—”

“It’s something I said, wasn’t it?” 

Levi falls silent, cheeks flushing red. _What Erwin said really was small, petty, and stupid. He wasn’t even trying to be insulting, yet his pride was still bruised. How could he ever admit to being bothered by something so insignificant?_

“Was it what I said regarding your size?”

Levi stiffens. Erwin hit the nail on the head. Unfortunately, Erwin’s sensors pick up on Levi’s miniscule reaction. 

“Ah,” the android says in understanding.

 _Damn him._

“I apologize, but I do not quite understand. Is size important for humans?”

Levi almost doesn’t respond again, taking interest in his hands, the floor, _anything_ to avoid answering the question. However, Erwin remains silent, patiently waiting for Levi to gather his words. _Stupid android probably wouldn’t take “no” for an answer._ Levi takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, preparing himself to be ridiculed for his insecurities.

“I’m very… small for a man,” Levi starts. “I was made fun of growing up for being such a runt. Everyone towered over me. Even some of the girls. Adults mock me for it too. I’ve overheard them talking behind my back…”

Glancing over to Erwin, he sees that his eyebrows are scrunched up in confusion.

“‘Bet he needs a stool to reach into the kitchen cupboards,’ or ‘can he even reach the car pedals?,’ or ‘who would want to date someone that short?’”

Erwin still appears visibly befuddled. “...How would your height affect your dating status?”

“Because being a midget is weak and unattractive!” Levi shouts.

Levi averts his gaze, tugging at the roots of his hair in frustration. An awkward silence settles between them. _Great, now his android is going to start cracking short jokes on a regular basis. Not only will he be tormented at work, but also in his own home. Oh, how Levi wishes he were just several inches—_

“You’re beautiful,” Erwin intrudes upon Levi’s spiraling thoughts.

Now it’s Levi’s turn to look confused. “What… did you say?”

“You’re beautiful.”

No one has ever said as much to Levi before. Aside from his mother, that is. The closest he’s ever received is: you would be somewhat good-looking _if_ you were taller. Then of course, there’s always his ever-present frown and scowl. _“You should smile more,” my ass. What was there to be so damn happy about anyway when the whole world seemed to hate him?_

“Tch. You probably say that to all of your owners.”

“Actually, I do not. My last owner had a face resembling a rat’s ass.”

Levi snorts. _His manner of speaking seemed to be rubbing off onto the android a little bit. He liked that._

“You’re strong,” Erwin continues, “and also more caring than you like to let on. It’s like you’ve built a wall of aloofness around yourself to try and make the words of others hurt less.”

Levi’s eyes widen. _How could Erwin see right through him so easily, as if he were made of glass? He was going to have to watch what he says around the calculating machine._

Erwin clears his throat in a disturbingly human-like manner. “Anyway, I would like to apologize for the comment I made yesterday. My intent was not to hurt you; I was merely curious. I shall be more careful with my words in the future.”

Erwin extends his remaining hand to Levi, who reluctantly grips it in his own. 

“C’mon, let’s get some breakfast in you,” Erwin says with a warm smile before wandering off to the kitchen, leaving Levi’s bedroom door wide open.

An inexplicable warmth spreads throughout Levi’s chest. He didn’t expect to be listened to, or receive advice, for that matter.

_Maybe having an android around wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all._


	4. Inside my lonely heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi slams open his bedroom door so hard it leaves a dent in the wall. His hair is a ruffled mess, shirt riding up from tossing and turning in his sleep.

As the months passed by, Levi’s relationship with Erwin continued to grow. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he  _ liked  _ the android. “Like” was a strong word. He was just more tolerable and didn’t snap at him quite so often. It wasn’t as much of a bother to provide instructions for Erwin anymore. After spending a substantial amount of time around Levi, the android started taking his own initiative. He got to know Levi’s routine and adjusted his actions accordingly. While that was fine and dandy that the blonde knew when to have breakfast ready, there were... other things that Erwin started picking up on. 

After not much time at all, Erwin could read Levi’s minute facial expressions quite easily. No human had ever been able to discern what was going on in Levi’s head. His face was always a blank slate, and he didn’t say much either. It was disturbing, the way that Erwin could tell when something was wrong or if Levi just needed a cup of tea. While it was nice to have someone else understand what he needed, Levi considered himself a private person. He protected his emotions. They weren’t something on display for the world to see. And yet... that’s what Erwin did. Levi feels like this should bother him more than it does.

Although, perhaps it was because of this that Levi found himself seeking out Erwin for companionship. After all, his android understands him more than any other human ever had. This was especially true after long, rough days at work. He could vent about all of his shitty, incompetent coworkers. About the work he had to go back and redo because it was done incorrectly, and the many times he had to clean up the lounge because some shithead spilled their coffee on the floor. That wasn’t even  _ his  _ job! 

And Erwin listened intently, as if Levi’s words were the most interesting thing ever spoken. He would then offer something in the means of comfort and relaxation. To help Levi get his mind off of his day and find something to be happy about. Levi appreciated it. He really did, even if he hadn’t voiced as much. Although, the blonde might know anyway since he was practically a damn mind reader. 

On one of Levi’s particularly shitty days, he found his thoughts continuously drifting back to Erwin. He was looking forward to coming home to the damn android even more than usual. Levi should have known it wasn’t going to be a good day the moment his alarm didn’t go off, and he overslept. 

Levi slams open his bedroom door so hard it leaves a dent in the wall. His hair is a ruffled mess, shirt riding up from tossing and turning in his sleep. His eyes are blazing, jaw clenched tight.

“Good morn—” Erwin starts.

“Why didn’t you wake me!?” Levi shouts.

“You looked very tired and were sleeping quite peacefully. I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you.”

“I have work, shithead!”

Erwin completely ignores the situation. “Why don’t you sit down and have some breakfast? I’ve prepared—”

“Aggghhhh!!” Levi exclaims, spinning on his heel to hurry and throw on a dress shirt and slacks. 

He runs his fingers through his hair and brushes his teeth quicker than he ever has in his life. Levi tugs on his shoes and is on his way out the door when Erwin grabs him by the arm.

“I made you lunch. Please eat it, and do take care of yourself,” Erwin requests, handing him a plastic container. 

Levi grunts before storming out the front door, still a bit peeved that Erwin allowed him to sleep in. He couldn’t afford to lose his job, no matter how much he loathed being there. 

The day only progressively worsened. Upon arriving, Levi was chewed out by his boss, Shadis, for showing up late. After profusely apologizing to placate Shadis, Levi strode to his work area to start playing catch up. Unbeknownst to Levi, the phone in his cubicle wasn’t working, so he later gets grilled for “ignoring” phone calls. Shadis orders him to stay late to make up for “slacking off.” Levi grumbles as he picks up the pace to meet demands. 

_ It’ll be fine _ , Levi tells himself.  _ Erwin is waiting at home. Probably scurrying around the small apartment. Tidying things up. Fretting over whether or not his cleaning is to Levi’s standards. _ A tiny smile tugs at the corner of Levi’s lips at the thought.

Having skipped breakfast, Levi is absolutely ravenous by the time he takes his lunch break. He digs out Erwin’s homemade meal from the office refrigerator only to find that it had been scraped clean.  _ One of his damn coworkers had the balls to eat his food!  _ At least Levi did have some spare change in his pocket. He attempts to order some chips from the vending machine, but it gets caught and doesn’t fall. Levi groans and smacks his forehead against the glass. Thankfully, the guy who stocks the snack machines is standing nearby.

“Oi, Oluo. A little help?” Levi asks, gesturing toward the machine. 

“What? Can’t reach the buttons?” Oluo sneers.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Levi retorts.

“You insulted my wife, Petra, the other day! Called her incompetent!”

“That’s because she  _ is _ incompetent. She printed the copies I requested the wrong way.”

“Everybody makes mistakes!” 

“Hiring you was a mistake,” Levi grumbles.

“I heard that, midget! I hope you get fired someday!”

Levi rolls his eyes before giving up on food altogether and stalking back to his cubicle. He tries to ignore the hunger pangs, immersing himself in work while sipping away at a cup of water. 

_ It’s okay _ , Levi reassures himself.  _ A freshly cooked, unpronounceable dish will be laid out on his kitchen table. Erwin will stand there, worrying his bottom lip as he takes a bite and tries something new.  _ Warmth blooms in his chest at the thought.

Levi isn’t finished until late in the evening. As Levi makes his way down to the bus stop, he watches the vehicle pull away from the curb, paying no heed to his waving. Since it was getting late, Levi knew he had at least a 45 minute wait for the next ride. Levi pulls out his phone to call Erwin out of habit. He’s not sure what the android  _ could _ do, but he wanted to at least hear his baritone voice.

_ Dead. Of course _ . He didn’t have time to charge the damn thing this morning.

Levi groans, shoving the phone back into his pocket before rubbing at his arms. He sure as hell didn’t want to wait that long out in the cold. Instead, he walks into a nearby bar to warm up and have a couple of drinks to pass the time. 

There’s no one to talk to. Not that Levi would really want to, anyway. So his thoughts drift to Erwin.  _ It’s warmer in the bar, but Levi’s still cold. He wonders what it would feel like to be snuggled up beside Erwin beneath the same blanket.  _ Levi scowls into his glass.  _ His life must be coming to an end if he’s imagining cuddling up next to his silly android. _ Levi shakes his head and downs the rest of his glass.

Levi orders a couple of more beverages for good measure. His day has been about as shitty as they come, so he deserves it.  _ Right? _ And of course, Levi misjudges how much he could tolerate drinking due to his completely empty stomach. Between his alcohol-addled brain and thoughts of a certain shitty lug nut, he managed to lose track of time and miss a second bus. 

“Screw my life,” Levi mutters.

Levi starts the long trek home on slightly unsteady feet, just a bit more tipsy than he intended to be. Thankfully, he isn’t completely shit-faced. The ravenette still had his wits about him, but walking straight still proved difficult. Levi took a few wrong turns along the way, but he eventually makes it back to the apartment complex in one piece. He trudges up the stairs to the fourth floor, not trusting the elevator with the shitty luck he’s had today. 

Levi is thoroughly fed up with everything by the time he stands in front of his own residence.  _ Maybe he could ask Erwin to spoon—  _ Levi bites his own tongue before he can finish that sentence.  _ Get a grip, dammit! _

He doesn’t know the exact time, but he knew it was pretty late.  _ Maybe Erwin was concerned about him? _ Levi shakes his head, dismissing the ridiculous notion. He tries jamming his ke into the door slot, but continuously misses due to his current lack of coordination. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, he allows his forehead to rest against the front door with a soft thud. 

Levi wasn’t expecting the door to swing out from underneath him. He stumbles into the apartment. Erwin is there to catch him.

“Levi!” Erwin exclaims, voice sounding near-panic. “I’ve been so worried! Do you have any idea what time it is? I realize that you’ll probably send me to time-out for this, but I couldn't help it! I called 53 times, but it kept going straight to voicemail! So then I left 33 voicemails. And then I realized that you were probably still mad at me for this morning... But then I also thought that maybe you were in trouble! And I had no way of knowing, so—”

Levi’s head lolls against Erwin’s shoulder, blinking dazedly as he glanced up at the android.

Erwin pauses for a moment, baby blues gazing into Levi’s unfocused blue-grey eyes. “My sensors detect alcohol... Were you out drinking with friends?”

Levi starts giggling uncontrollably. The blonde appears startled.  _ Was this the first time he had laughed in front of Erwin? _

Levi’s laughter eventually calms down so that he can speak. “I don’t have any friends, Lug Nut. Nobody likes me.”

“That’s not true! I like you!”

“No _ human _ likes me,” Levi corrects.

Erwin tries to be optimistic. “Maybe someone does, but they just haven’t told you yet!”

Levi gives the android a self-depreciating grin. “I assure you, that’s highly unlikely. For example: today I had some shithead call me a midget, and then proceed to tell me that he hopes I lose my job.”

“That’s terrible!”

“Mmmm… I probably deserved it.”

“Nonsense!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m filthy. I’m going to go shower!” Levi shrugs off Erwin’s concerns as he stumbles to his feet. 

He nearly topples over.

“Levi!” Erwin exclaims. 

“Tch. Quit your worrying! I’ll be fine.”

And with that, Levi plods off into the bathroom and shuts the door. He makes quick work of stripping off all of his clothes before turning on the hot water. Levi breathes out a sigh of relief as warmth cascades over his skin. It always felt so good to wash away the grime and filth from his body after a long, hard day. Levi massages shampoo into his hair before allowing it to run across his body and down the drain. 

When Levi reaches for the bar of soap, it slips straight out of clumsy fingers. He manages to pick it up off the shower floor after a couple of tries, but stands up too quickly. A wave of dizziness washes over him. 

It was almost comedic. The way his foot got twisted up in the shower curtain as he tried to lean into it for support. The curtain rod is pulled straight off the wall as Levi tumbles out of the bathtub and onto cold tile flooring. Before he has a chance to react, the bathroom door bursts open. 

“Levi! Are you alright?! I heard—” Erwin stops mid sentence.

The android glances down at Levi, tangled up in a shower curtain. Dripping wet, and stark naked. Erwin is rendered speechless, jaw slackening as he gapes at Levi.

“Didja short circuit or something, Lug Nut?! Get the hell out of here!!” Levi shouts, throwing the bar of soap directly in the android’s face. 

Erwin appears flustered as he makes a mad dash out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.  _ Guess this is what Levi gets for not locking the door... _ Levi groans as he picks himself up off the floor. His hip aches where he landed and will probably be bruised by tomorrow. Goosebumps prickles along the surface of his skin, already missing the water’s warmth. Residual shampoo trails down his spine. 

Levi’s face is flushed red all the way up to his ears.  _ Although, he would argue until the day he died that it was due to the hot water and not over something silly like Erwin seeing him nude.  _

Levi surveys the mess that his small bathroom has become. There’s water all over the floor, a steady pool growing at his feet due to his dripping body. The shower curtain had torn a little bit at the top, while the rod had managed to take a good chunk of paint from the wall with it. Levi growls in frustration.  _ Could this day get any worse?!  _

He quickly finishes cleaning himself, shower curtain be damned. He wasn’t about ready to have dried shampoo in his asscrack. Levi shuts off the water and roughly towels himself off, then reaches for his—  _ And of course he forgot to take in a spare set of clothes!  _ Levi grumbles as he tucks his towel around his waist and storms out the bathroom door, leaving a little water trail all the way to his bedroom. 

Shutting the door behind him, Levi throws on a thick, oversized sweater and a pair of clean underwear. He collapses into bed, pulling the covers over his head as he screams into the pillow out of frustration. Levi takes a few deep breaths to calm down, feeling grateful that he can finally put this miserable day to rest. 

At least, that’s what he _ thought  _ until he hears a soft knock at the door. Levi ignores it.  _ Screw his damn android for walking in on him and disturbing him when he’s tired and— _ The door creaks open. If Levi weren’t so thoroughly exhausted, he would’ve gone apeshit on the android for entering his room without permission  _ again _ . 

The bed dips beside him as Erwin sits down. He feels the weight of a large hand resting on his back.

“I’ve reheated the dinner I prepared earlier for you,” Erwin’s voice is gentle, barely above a whisper. “Please come and eat some before you call it a night.”

“Don’t wanna,” Levi mumbles. “Too tired.”

“Surely you must be hungry,” Erwin tries to reason.

“Not really.”

His stomach decides to growl at the most inopportune moment. 

Erwin sighs. “Did you at least enjoy the lunch I prepared for you this morning?”

“Yes,” Levi lies.

“Oh really? What was the dish called then?”

“Couldn’t really say... Somethin’ so fancy I couldn’t identify it.”

“Oh? Couldn’t identify the same ‘fancy-ass’ mac and cheese I prepared you the first time?”

Levi remains silent, scowling as tears prick his eyes.  _ One of his asshole coworkers selfishly ate the very first dish Erwin ever prepared him? Somehow that knowledge makes everything worse. _ Erwin senses a change in Levi’s demeanor.

“Levi, why didn’t you eat the lunch I made for you?” Erwin asks tenderly.

Levi’s fingers grip the sheets, knuckles turning white. A knot forms in the back of his throat. Erwin’s hand begins moving up and down Levi’s back, fingers kneading out the tension in his muscles. Levi’s body start’s trembling. A strangled sob escapes his throat, unbidden. Erwin’s arm snakes beneath his body, holding him in a tight embrace.

“I hate it,” Levi grits out.

“What do you hate, Levi?”

“My job. My coworkers. They all suck, and none of them care about me,” Levi starts. “My life...” 

Erwin flinches at that last one. Levi turns over so that he can face the android.

“I put the lunch you made in the office refrigerator. That’s where I always put my food to keep it chilled. However when I went to retrieve it, the container was scraped clean...” Levi continues.

He tells Erwin about the rest of his shitty day. How his coworkers treat them. How he feels discardable. Replaceable. On the verge of losing his job due to misunderstandings. Running as fast as he can just to stay in place. How he wishes he could quit, but can’t afford to. 

“It’s days like today that make me want to give up, but I couldn’t do that to my mom. Although if it weren’t for her, there’s no one who would miss—”

Erwin’s lips are on his own. Levi's eyes blow wide with shock. The android keeps the kiss short and chaste, but Leave can feel the meaning behind it. That Erwin  _ cares _ . That Erwin would miss him. Levi thinks about how worried the blonde sounded when he fell through the front door earlier that night. How Erwin bothered to call to check up on him. Not just once, but dozens of times. That he would leave voice messages. Levi would have to listen to those later.

Erwin parts from the kiss, cradling Levi's cheek with his hand. Levi's expression softens, relaxing into the android's touch.

“I’ll bring the food in here,” Erwin changes the topic, acting as if their kiss were a natural thing.

_ Maybe it could become a daily occurrence. Trading kisses whenever Levi returned home. _

“No. I don’t want crumbs where I sleep,” Levi protests half-heartedly. 

“Then I’ll feed you and ensure that no crumbs—”

“I don’t need to be spoon fed like a toddler!!” Levi growls. 

Erwin chuckles good-naturedly. 

He presses a kiss to the ravenette's forehead. "I'll bring you something that isn't messy."

"Erwiiiiin!" Levi whines, but the android is already gone. 

Levi rolls his eyes.  _ Erwin is turning him into a complete pushover. _ The android returns a few moments later with a plate in hand. He pushes himself into a sitting position as Erwin takes a seat at the edge of the bed. The blonde places the food in Levi’s lap. Levi expects to be handed a spoon, but instead Erwin takes a hearty scoop of mashed potatoes and holds it up for him.

“I can feed myself, dammit!” Levi glowers, yanking the spoon from the android’s hand and placing it in his mouth.

Once again, Erwin had outdone himself. The potatoes are creamy and flavorful, yet not too strong.  _ How Levi managed to scarf down his own cooking before Erwin entered his life was beyond him. _ It wasn’t long before the platter was scraped clean. 

“Would you like some more?” Erwin asks.

Levi shakes his head, not wanting to overeat right before bed. Erwin takes the dinnerware and stands, turning to leave. Levi grabs Erwin’s empty sleeve. The android stops and looks back.

“Could you—” Levi averts his gaze in embarrassment. “Could you stay for the night? I don’t want to be alone.” 

Erwin smiles gently. “Anything for you, Levi.”

Levi scoots over and patiently waits while the android puts the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. When the blonde returns, Levi has his back to him. However, the covers are left open, inviting. Erwin crawls into bed beside Levi, pulling the comforter up around the two of them. The blonde tentatively wraps his arm around the smaller man.

“Is this okay?” Erwin whispers.

Levi rolls over, tucking his face into the crook of Erwin’s neck. 

“Mmm...” Levi hums. 

Levi feels himself being pulled even closer, pressed up against a firm chest. Erwin nuzzles his nose into the still-wet strands of Levi’s hair. The ravenette relaxes beneath his touch, melting into his embrace. Levi wouldn’t admit this aloud, but Erwin has a very calming presence despite not being alive. It isn’t long before Levi’s breathing evens out, and he drifts off to sleep. Levi hasn’t allowed Erwin in his bed before, so he chooses to remain there. He pays attention to the gentle rise and fall of Levi’s chest. To the beating of his heart, and to the sensation of warm puffs of breath released against his neck. 

If Erwin could sleep in the same way humans can, he knows that he would have easily done so beside Levi. 


	5. Echoes of stories never told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does it seem like Erwin has developed such a strong attachment to someone as crusty and ill-tempered as Levi?

Levi wakes up being smothered by a heavy-ass android, along with an aching hip and a throbbing head.

“Erwin!” Levi groans. 

The blonde doesn’t respond.

“Get your metal ass off me!” Levi grunts, trying to shove Erwin off of him. 

Still no response.

“Agggghhh!!” Levi growls in frustration.

_ Stupid shitty battery must have died. _ After several failed attempts, Levi manages to wiggle himself out from beneath the giant. He kicks Erwin off the bed and onto the floor for good measure. 

“Damn brainless Lug Nut. Doesn’t even know how to charge himself properly...” Levi grumbles as he walks out into the living room to locate the charger. 

He returns to his room and plugs it into the outlet adjacent to his nightstand. Levi rolls Erwin just enough so that he’s haphazardly sprawled over the charger. 

“Tch. Good enough,” Levi mutters.

Levi massages his temples as he starts preparing himself a cup of tea. He glances at the digital clock on the wall as the water is coming to a boil. 6:14 am. Levi would need to start moving faster if he wanted to make it to work by 7:00 and avoid Shadis’s ire. He was dreading work even more than usual today. _ Perhaps it was because of how miserable yesterday was. Or maybe he just wants to spend another day with Erwin... _

The kettle whistles, interrupting Levi’s thoughts. Just then, a partly-charged Erwin bumbles out of the bedroom.

“Get your half-dead ass back on the charger,” Levi tosses over his shoulder, not bothering to look away from steeping his tea.

“Levi! You’re going to be late for work!” Erwin exclaims, voice sounding less energetic than usual.

Levi scowls at his tea.  _ Why should he have to go back to that festering shit— _ A loud bang sounds from behind him. Whipping around, Levi spots Erwin leaning heavily against the kitchen table.  _ Guess at least the android managed to catch himself... _

“Sit down before you fall down!” Levi snaps, helping Erwin into the kitchen chair.

“But you reprimanded—” Erwin starts to protest.

Levi strides off to retrieve the charger, completely ignoring the android. When he returns, Erwin immediately starts speaking again.

“As I was saying, you reprimanded me for allowing you to oversleep precisely 21 hours and 16 min—”

“Scooch,” Levi interrupts.

Erwin obliges, moving just enough so that Levi can slip the charger beneath him. Levi takes a seat across from the android. 

Erwin opens his mouth to speak again, but Levi holds up a hand. “I am aware of the time. But I feel like I’m thinking through shit, and yesterday sucked. Besides, it’s Friday and I’d much rather have a long weekend. I’m calling in sick.”

Erwin gapes at him, seeming to process his words a bit sluggishly. “...Are you sure that’s wise?”

Levi scoffs. “What? Want to get me out of your hair that badly?”

“N-no! I rather enjoy your company! It actually gets kind of lonely around here when you’re gone...”

_ Lonely? Why was his weird-ass android lonely? Isn’t that a human issue? _

“Must be pretty desperate if you’re wanting for my company...” Levi states offhandedly. 

Erwin purses his lips. “You’re a much better human being than you give yourself credit for.” 

“...What do you mean by that?”

“I— Uh...” Erwin starts, seeming to contemplate telling Levi something important. 

Levi remains quiet, patiently waiting to see if he would continue.

“I-it’s nothing,” Erwin settles on. “Since you’re taking the day off, might as well have a proper breakfast!”

Before Levi can pose any further questions, Erwin’s already on his feet, busying himself in the kitchen. He lets the matter drop. Erwin clearly wasn’t ready to talk, so Levi wouldn’t force him. 

After an enjoyable breakfast, Levi mainly lounges around reading while his silly android tends to his hangover. Erwin gives him pain relievers, and ensures that there’s always a full glass of water nearby. The blonde prepares a variety of snacks that are “good for hangovers,” or so he claims. Any time Levi tries to get up and do something productive, Erwin is always in the way.

“But I’m bored of reading! I want to clean!” Levi protests.

“You can clean tomorrow. For now, relax and get some rest,” Erwin states in a tone that brooked no argument.

Levi growls as Erwin nudges him back to the couch. 

“Here, watch some TV,” Erwin suggests, turning on the device. 

Levi crosses his arms and scowls at the screen. He really isn't one for watching TV. Nothing good was ever on, and programs always wasted half of his time with advertisements anyway. 

“I shall find something that suits your tastes,” Erwin states, flipping through channels quicker than Levi could register what’s on.

He finally arrives on a particular station, seemingly satisfied with his decision.

“A documentary on the history of tea making,” Erwin explains.

Levi’s expression softens a little bit as he leans back into the soft cushions. “Hnn, not bad.”

Erwin stands there awkwardly for a moment. “May I… May I join you?”

Levi grunts, but shifts over to make room for Erwin. The android takes a seat beside him. Levi tucks his feet beneath himself and leans against the blonde’s shoulder. Erwin responds by wrapping his arm around the ravenette. Levi allows himself a small smile.  _ Guess this is almost as good as cleaning… _ The blonde subconsciously massages his shoulder as they both stare at the screen together.  _ It's almost sickening how domestic things have become with Erwin. _ But Levi can't bring himself to care. Instead, he settles further into the android's side and allows himself to relax.

About halfway into the documentary, a few advertisements begin to play. Levi stares at them blankly, waiting for the documentary to resume. Just as a commercial begins displaying new android models, the screen blacks out.

“What—” Levi exclaims, glancing over to find Erwin pointing the remote at the TV. “Erwin! Turn that back on!”

“I think you’ve had enough. Too much TV is bad for your eyes,” Erwin intones.

“My eyes are fine, damn it! Turn it back on,  _ now _ .”

The android still doesn’t move, so Levi takes a swipe at the remote. Erwin stands up, easily keeping the remote out of reach.  _ Damn Levi's stubby legs _ . 

“Give me the remote, Lug Nut!” Levi growls. “Why are you being so damn disobedient?!” 

Levi gives the blonde a warning shove. Unfortunately, his legs catch on the coffee table, and he tumbles to the floor.

“Erwin!” Levi calls out in alarm, running over to his android.

Levi’s breath catches. Erwin is curled up in a ball, remaining arm draped protectively over his head.  _ What’s with that position? _ Levi squats down and gently lays his fingers on the blonde’s shoulder. Erwin flinches. 

“Hey,” Levi begins, voice much softer than it had been moments before. “We don’t have to watch TV if that upsets you.”

The android slowly peels his arm away from his face. Upon taking in Levi’s gentle expression, he cautiously sits up. 

“I apologize. My conduct was unprofessional and therefore unacceptable. It won’t happen again.”

Levi snorts. “It’s just my house. No need to be so uptight.” 

Erwin nods, but seems unconvinced. The android's behavior appears to have upset him more than it did Levi. Erwin holds out the remote to him, hand slightly trembling. Levi takes it, but elects to set the device down on the coffee table instead. 

“Erwin...” Levi starts. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes!” Erwin’s response is too quick, tone a pitch higher than usual.

Levi makes his movements slow and deliberate, resting a hand on Erwin’s knee. The android doesn’t flinch this time.

“There’s not something that you would like to tell me?”

Erwin frowns, gaze dropping to the carpet. “No.”

Levi sighs, but doesn’t push further. “...Would you like to listen to some music instead?”

“Y-yeah. That would be nice.”

Levi gives the blonde a warm smile. “Then get your metal ass back on the couch.”

Erwin scrambles to find his place on the sofa, while Levi puts on some gentle classical music. Once piano starts pouring through the speakers, Levi plops down beside the blonde. The android stiffens, as if he were expecting the ravenette to lash out at him at any moment. Levi rolls his eyes and lies down so that his head is resting in Erwin’s lap. The blonde seems startled, but Levi maintains his poker face and simply closes his eyes. He feels Erwin slowly relax beneath him before building up the courage to place his fingers in the soft strands of Levi’s hair. The ravenette leans into his touch, letting him know that everything is alright.

Levi doesn’t pay much attention to the symphony. Instead, his mind wanders.  _ What was it about watching TV that upset Erwin so much? Was it something in the documentary?  _ Levi quickly dismisses the idea.  _ No… Erwin hasn’t shown any signs of fearing tea. _ Then it hits him.  _ The commercials! They were advertising newer and more advanced models than Erwin!  _

_ Is he afraid of being replaced? But why? Why does it seem like Erwin has developed such a strong attachment to someone as crusty and ill-tempered as Levi?  _ The notion is baffling and is probably something that he will never be able to comprehend. 

Hopefully, Levi can show Erwin that he can be trusted in time. That he is safe. So that he can become someone for Erwin to open up to and confide in.


	6. I see you reaching out to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think a few of your processors got charred to a crisp. No one with a single working brain cell would ever say that.”

Levi bolts upright at the sound of pans clattering across tiled flooring. Glancing out the living room window, he sees that the sun has already set. The last of its rays giving out and surrendering to the night sky. City lights twinkle in the distance. The ravenette groans as he pushes himself off the sofa. His hip still throbs, but the headache has been reduced to a mild twinge. Levi pads over to the kitchen, squinting at the bright light. 

“I do apologize for being loud. I woke you up, didn’t I? I am so, so sorry! Please, have a seat,” Erwin gently guides Levi to the dining table. 

Levi rubs the sleep from his eyes. _Did the blonde break something that he doesn’t want him knowing about?_ Fresh flowers, along with unlit candles decorate the small table. _Oh ho ho, something really bad must have happened while he was knocked out._

Erwin steps up beside the table. “I did not know what you would like to have for dinner, so I have prepared 13 different dishes—”

Levi’s jaw drops open. “13?!”

“Yes, along with four different desserts. Firstly—”

“Can it, Lug Nut. What did you break?”

“Pardon?”

“I said what did you break? I can tell this is some sort of cover-up, so out with it.”

The android’s eyes dart around, lips pursed in worry. “May I start you off with something to drink? I have prepared chilled—”

“Erwin… You’re trying my patience,” Levi grits out. 

“Ah, yes. Well— Um…” the android fumbles with his words.

Levi slams his palms down on the table. “Spit it out, damn it! You can’t placate me by going overboard on food every time something goes wrong!” 

Erwin falls silent, biting his own lip. Levi continues to glare the android down, displeasure evident on his face. 

“I-it’s for earlier!” Erwin blurts out.

Levi’s brows pinch in confusion. “What’re you talking about?”

“I’m supposed to improve your quality of life! Instead, I interrupted the program you wanted to watch and—”

Levi holds up a hand. “You expect me to believe that all of this is for something so minor?”

“But it’s the truth.”

“Stop lying to me, shithead! What did you do?!” 

Erwin’s eyes widen. His jaw opens and closes, but no words come out. A number of emotions cross his facial features. Panic. Fear. Worry. His eyelids begin fluttering rapidly before the android collapses to the floor.

“Erwin!” Levi shouts, kneeling beside the blonde. “Erwin! Erwin, answer me!”

Erwin doesn’t so much as twitch. Fear settles in the pit of Levi’s stomach like an icy stone. _Did he just kill his android?_ Levi grips his arm to find that his skin is very warm to the touch. 

“Unit has crashed,” a monotone voice states, causing Levi to jump. “Cause: overheating. Please move unit to a cool area.”

Levi wastes no time gripping Erwin beneath his armpits and dragging him across the living room, propping him up against the far wall. He throws open all the windows, allowing the frigid evening air into the room. A chill runs down Levi’s spine, but he pays it no mind, kneeling beside the blonde. The ravenette is breathing rapidly, hands shaking with panic. He begins to feel lightheaded and dizzy. His ears start ringing. He can’t think or see straight anymore. Levi’s mouth goes dry. He feels on the verge of passing out when a firm grip takes a hold of his wrist.

“—er. Slow your breathing, Levi.” 

Levi almost cries in relief at the sound of Erwin’s baritone voice. He does as directed and relaxes his breathing until the room stops spinning quite so much. The ravenette collapses into the android’s chest, gripping the front of his shirt.

“Sor-ry,” Levi chokes out. “I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh… It’s okay. I’m alright,” Erwin reassures, running his free hand along the length of Levi’s back. 

_No, it isn’t okay. This is Levi’s fault. Entirely his fault._ Levi breaks down and sobs into the android’s chest, fingers tightly gripping the back of his shirt. Erwin continues to murmur soothing words, reassuring that he would be alright. Tender kisses are pressed to the top of Levi's head. _It should be the other way around. He should be comforting Erwin after what he did!_ His small body trembles with fear and guilt in the blonde’s arms. 

After a while, the panic begins to recede. Levi’s crying fades to hiccups, and he begins shivering in earnest due to the cold.

“C’mon, let’s get you in bed,” Erwin says tenderly.

Levi allows the android to lead him to his room. He sinks down into the mattress as the blonde tucks him in beneath thick covers.

“Would you like a little to eat before going to bed?” Erwin asks.

Levi shakes his head. He couldn’t keep anything down even if he tried.

“Alright, I’m going to do some self-maintenance. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

Levi nods, not trusting himself to speak. The blonde presses one last kiss to the ravenette’s forehead before exiting the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. Levi frowns up at the ceiling, guilt gnawing at his insides. _He almost killed Erwin by being the angry, impatient asshole he is. He shouldn’t have argued with Erwin over some damn TV documentary. Shouldn’t have accused him of lying._

Erwin has only shown him kindness and consideration. He has elaborately apologized not only once, but twice now. Begging for forgiveness for things that aren’t even his fault. _How long has Erwin been frying his own circuits by excessively worrying over Levi?_

A knot forms in Levi’s throat. He can’t breath. His skin itches. Bacteria is writhing beneath the surface. Festering inside him. 

_Clean. He needs to clean._

Levi knows that he’s beginning to slide down a rabbit hole, but he’s powerless to stop it. It’s been a while since he had an attack like this. 

_His body needs to be cleansed. So does the apartment._

But he can’t do anything right now. Erwin is awake, and the ravenette hasn’t bothered informing him about his OCD. He shouldn’t have to fret over Levi’s mental problems. _After all, he worries enough without Levi further adding to it._ Thankfully, the blonde hadn’t raised any questions as to why Levi had this _need_ to keep his space clean. Didn’t ask why he was so particular about the way in which things were cleaned or why stuff needed to be in just the right place. Erwin always just did whatever Levi asked of him. 

_Control. He needs control._

The itching sensation worsens as the hours tick by. Levi simply tosses and turns. Staring at the walls, ceiling, floor, _anything_ to distract his chaotic mind. His skin is on fire now. He wants to crawl out of it. Leave a shell behind. His entire apartment needs to be bleached and scrubbed. So does his body. Because it touches the furniture that touches the floor.

The living room light finally clicks off. 2:13 am. Levi’s fingers twitch in anticipation. He lies in wait for as long as he can stand it, wanting to ensure that he doesn’t disturb Erwin. He has caused the blonde more than enough grief already. 

2:17 am. He can’t take it anymore. Levi’s skin crawls as his bare feet make contact with the floor. He doesn’t have any shoes nearby, so he deals with it. Relief awaits him once he begins cleaning anyway. Levi forces himself to creep out of the room and into the bathroom. If Erwin notices him, hopefully he thinks Levi is just going for a midnight shit. 

The ravenette gently shuts the door behind him and flicks on the light. He knew the bathroom had been cleaned recently. Erwin insisted on taking care of last night’s mess so that Levi could “take it easy.” Everything looked immaculate. The shower curtain neatly hangs where it should, and there’s not a stray drop of water in sight. How Erwin manages to keep up with his ridiculously high standards, Levi will never know. Regardless, he grabs some bleach and begins to scrub. 

The toilet. The tub. The floor. Anything within reach. 

Images of Erwin’s eyelids fluttering flash through Levi’s mind. His body going limp before collapsing right in front of him. The blonde’s skin feeling too warm to the touch. A mechanical voice telling him that Erwin is overheating. The overwhelming fear and panic that ensued.

_Levi’s fault. Levi’s fault. All his fault. Levi’s fault. His fault..._

He scrubs harder. His muscles ache from the tension. His knuckles crack and begin to bleed. Levi doesn’t stop. He _can’t_ stop. 

Levi starts to feel lightheaded. His eyes and nose begin to sting. He should turn on the fan. Open the door. Get some ventilation in his tiny bathroom. _But that might disturb Erwin._ Levi continues scouring the floor. 

_Did he get that spot in the corner? Best to do it again, just to be sure. And perhaps a few more times after that to be extra sure._

Levi doesn’t even register the door opening behind him. Doesn’t hear the soft footsteps padding behind him. He jolts when a large hand is laid on his back. Levi slows his scrubbing motions, but continues going over the same spot.

“Shouldn’t you be charging or some shit?” Levi tosses over his shoulder, not bothering to glance behind him.

Despite the harsh words, his voice lacks any bite. He sounds tired. _Weary._ He knows it, but still can’t hide it. 

“It’s 3:15 am, Levi. What are you doing?” Erwin asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

Erwin’s voice is sweet. _Angelic_ . His hand gently rubs the ravenette’s back as he patiently waits for a response. Levi wants to puke. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. _He_ _should be slapped. Yelled at. Put in his place_. 

Levi doesn’t answer and continues to work on the floor. Frantic motions aggravate his abrasions, cuts on fire from the harsh cleaning chemical. Erwin seems to catch sight of the blood welling up on his knuckles.

“Your hands!” the blonde exclaims.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine,” Levi brushes off his concern. “It’s happened before."

While Levi refocuses on the task, Erwin slides his arm across the ravenette’s chest. Without warning, he effortlessly lifts Levi from the floor, forcibly putting a halt to his cleaning. 

“No! I need to finish!” Levi protests.

Erwin ignores him, instead using his own body to press Levi up against the sink, boxing him in. Levi glares daggers into the mirror as the android turns on the faucet. He inhales sharply as water floods into his wounds. Erwin is very gentle as he uses the pad of his thumb to wash away any remaining residue. The android pats his hands dry with a fluffy towel before guiding him out to sit at the kitchen table. The blonde rummages through the cabinets before returning with a first aid kit. Levi rolls his eyes. 

“This is hardly necessary,” Levi grumbles.

Erwin pointedly ignores him, kneeling down and delicately wrapping gauze around Levi’s knuckles. 

“Let me,” Levi interrupts, reaching for the bandaging. 

Erwin pulls back slightly. “No, I want to.”

The android gazes at him with intense blue eyes overflowing with sincerity. Levi relaxes back into the chair and allows the blonde to continue. Despite thinking this whole ordeal is ridiculous, Levi helps hold the bandage in place to make things a little easier. He feels bad that Erwin is having to look after him with only one arm. The blonde doesn’t let this deter him, though. He deftly maneuvers his fingers to quickly wrap up Levi’s hands.

Upon finishing, Erwin’s touch lingers on Levi. The ravenette wouldn’t admit this, but his hands feel much better after being cleaned and swaddled in cotton. The blonde doesn’t say anything, but his eyes betray genuine concern. Levi knows the android is itching to ask him what the hell that just was. Why the ravenette scoured and scrubbed to the point of self-injury. 

Erwin is probably afraid that he’ll say something wrong. Fears that Levi will lash out at him again. The guilt comes surging back, making Levi want to claw out his own insides. He’s made Erwin worry again, which could lead to another system failure in the future. One that may be permanent and result in his death. _And it would be Levi’s fault. It’s all his fault._

Levi jumps up from his seat. 

“I need to finish,” Levi intones, striding back toward the bathroom.

He wasn’t prepared to be completely swept off his feet and slung over the android’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“What the hell, Lug Nut?!”

“It’s too early to be up, and I have a feeling that you haven’t actually slept yet. You need your rest, Levi.”

Levi slaps his palms against Erwin’s back. “Put me down, damn it!”

Erwin ignores him, only setting Levi down once they reach his bed. Before the ravenette has a chance to get up, Erwin’s already climbing in after him. Levi tries crawling out the other side, but the blonde quickly wraps his arm around the smaller man’s stomach and tugs him back into bed.

“Stop behaving like a toddler!” Erwin chides.

“Then stop trying to mother me!” Levi spits back.

Erwin pulls Levi close to his chest. Despite Levi’s own physique, he can’t wriggle out of his grasp. The android appears to have some sort of locking mechanism in his arm, so his efforts are fruitless. After struggling for a while, Levi deflates and sinks into Erwin’s embrace. He claws at the bedsheets, still feeling uncomfortably nauseous after what he’s put the blonde through.

“How can you stand me?” Levi whispers. 

The android pauses for a moment, processing his question. “...I’m not quite sure I follow.”

Levi lets out a harsh bark of laughter. “I’m just about the moodiest person you could ever meet. I’m rude. Inconsiderate. Unthoughtful. I damn near killed you today. Just to list a few things.”

“You didn’t almost kill me today, Levi.”

“Oh really? Then what would you call collapsing in the kitchen and overheating?”

“My processors just got overwhelmed. It’s happened before.”

“And who’s to blame for overworking your processors? Me and my shitty personality, that’s who.”

“I quite like your personality.”

Levi rolls over at that. “I think a few of your processors got charred to a crisp. No one with a single working brain cell would _ever_ say that.”

Erwin presses his forehead to Levi’s, cupping the back of his head. “You’re kind and thoughtful, even though you pretend like you're not. You worry and genuinely care about me even if you act like you don’t. You treat me like a human being...”

The last part is whispered so quietly that Levi almost doesn’t catch it. His heart clenches painfully in his chest. _How was Erwin treated before coming into his life?_

Levi slides his fingers up into the blonde’s hair.

“I won’t ever replace you,” Levi breathes. 

Erwin remains silent.

“That's what the whole TV incident was about, wasn’t it?” Levi continues, pausing to lick his lips. “I will not discard you in favor of some fancy-ass upgrade. Because they’re not you. I like your endless patience. Your thoughtfulness. Your gentleness. I like you for _you_ , Erwin. I wouldn’t give you up for anything.”

Erwin sinks down until his face is resting in the crook of Levi’s neck. The android begins trembling beside him. Levi responds by rubbing his hands up and down his back, just like Erwin has done for him so many times. 

“Shhh... It’s okay, Erwin. I’m here for you.”

Levi continues to whisper soothingly into the blonde’s ear. He holds Erwin close, bodies pressed flush together so that no space is left between them. The ravenette communicates how much he cares through tender touches when words fail him. He relaxes against the blonde’s body, eyelids growing heavy. Levi eventually succumbs to sleep, limbs tangled up in the android’s.

Erwin relishes the feeling of the smaller man in his embrace. Senses the gentle rise and fall of Levi’s chest against his own. He pulls back enough to glance at Levi’s face. Long, dark lashes stand out against pale cheeks. His lips are down-turned, but relaxed. Ever-present worry lines are smoothed out in slumber. 

Erwin indulges in Levi’s presence for an hour or so before slowly disentangling himself from Levi’s limbs. The android tucks the comforter beneath the ravenette’s chin, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. An odd warmth fills his chest as he exits the room to return to his charger. 

_Levi is truly a wonderful man. Even if he doesn’t realize it yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posted a birthday fic for Erwin. Feel free to read if you like (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> You Gave Me My Wings  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097744


	7. Picking up the pieces that remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s breath is caught in his throat. Who... did this to him?

It’s late on Sunday evening. Levi had been doing his best to be extra nice and patient with Erwin to avoid stressing him out. He wanted the blonde to take it easy, but the damn android was being obstinate and difficult. Erwin stubbornly insisted that he do the cooking, cleaning, changing Levi’s bandages, etc. He continuously went out of his way to ensure that Levi was comfortable. Constantly checked that Levi’s needs were met, and made certain that he wasn’t exerting himself too much. 

When Erwin’s incessant worrying and doting becomes too much, Levi decides he needs some space. Otherwise, he may lash out at the blonde and do something he would later regret. 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Levi announces.

“Let me help you,” Erwin offers.

“I don’t need your help bathing, damn lug nut!” Levi snaps.

Erwin falls silent, likely assessing the optimal way to handle Levi’s hot temper and diffuse the situation. Levi closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. 

_ Relax. No need to get angry with Erwin. He’s just trying to help and doesn’t need to deal with your irritability. _

“What I mean is... I feel fine. I can bathe myself,” Levi speaks in a calm tone.

Erwin remains quiet, seeming to gather his thoughts before speaking. 

“It’s not that I think you are incapable, it’s just...” Erwin pauses. “I just don’t want you... hurting yourself. I want to make sure you are cleaned gently.”

_ Damn perceptive android. _ Although Levi wouldn’t admit it, Erwin is right. He had scrubbed his knuckles raw in the wee hours of the morning prior. He knows that in his current headspace, he would be rough. He would most certainly split open wounds that hadn’t completely healed, and perhaps breach new regions of his skin. 

But needing someone else to bathe him is still downright embarrassing. Not to mention, Levi doesn’t know if he would feel like Erwin washed him thoroughly enough.  _ If you were too gentle, how could you adequately remove the dirt and bacteria? _ Levi always scrubbed when he bathed anyway. Probably a bit harder than he should, but better safe than sorry. _ Right? _

Erwin lays a kind hand on his shoulder. “Please. Allow me.”

“Fine,” Levi relents.

Levi finds himself back on the couch, waiting as Erwin draws the bath. The android seemed a bit  _ too _ adamant that he would be the one to fill the tub with water. Levi suspects that the blonde somehow knows he likes his water too hot. Almost to the point of burning himself. 

It’s unnerving how observant Erwin is. They’ve only known each other for a short while, and yet Erwin reads Levi like an open book. Every fiber of Levi’s being screams that he should be more weary. Rebuild those walls and guard himself before he gets hurt. He dislikes this growing vulnerability, but... it feels nice to have someone to confide in. Someone to share his problems with. Someone that understands him. His coworkers sure as hell don’t give two shits about Levi, and he certainly doesn’t have any friends to speak of.

Levi’s head lolls toward the shut bathroom door. Erwin’s been in there for a while now...  _ What the hell is he doing? Did the idiot fall in and drown himself? Could androids drown? Androids were waterproof these days, but what if some got up in his asscrack and he short-circuited?  _ Anxiety starts creeping in, so Levi stands to go check on the blonde. 

Just as he’s reaching for the knob, the door flings open. The ravenette jumps a little in surprise. Erwin immediately notices Levi’s reaction and simply smiles in amusement.  _ Asshole. _ The blonde wordlessly steps to the side, gesturing for Levi to enter. Levi pads past him into the bathroom. Warm, humid air licks at his exposed skin. His lips soon pull into a tight frown, eyes narrowing at the sight of what Erwin has prepared. A damn bubble bath. Complete with a handful of burning candles lining the tub. Levi wasn’t even aware he _ had _ candles.

The ravenette inhales deeply. “Is that lavender?”

“Lavender is known to have calming properties,” Erwin supplies.

Levi crosses his arms and scowls. “I don’t need to be pampered like some prissy teenage girl.”

“Please. It will help you relax.”

_ Relax, my ass _ . Levi rolls his eyes, but complies instead of instigating another meaningless argument. The ravenette makes quick work of stripping out of his clothes. He folds and sets them neatly on the counter before stepping into the pleasantly warm tub.  _ Not hot enough, but it will suffice _ . Levi sinks into the water, releasing a sigh of pleasure. It’s been a while since he’s allowed himself to relax in the bathroom. Showers are always nice, but it’s not quite the same as being surrounded by cleanliness. 

Levi eyes Erwin as he kneels beside the tub and reaches for the soap, noticing how the android’s sleeve is still pulled all the way down to his wrist.

“Either roll up your sleeve or take off your shirt. You’re going to get your clothes all wet,” Levi drones.

Erwin pauses. “...It’s alright. Clothing can be washed.”

_ Ah, that’s right _ . Levi had nearly forgotten about Erwin’s reluctance to show his body. While the blonde changes his clothes frequently to appease Levi, he has always done so in private. He’s almost scared to push Erwin.  _ Would pressing the matter trigger another breakdown like the other day?  _ But Levi so desperately wants to support Erwin in the same way the blonde has done for him. The android shouldn’t have to shoulder his burdens alone. Levi wishes to lighten that load. He wants to be a pillar of strength for Erwin when he’s feeling weak. 

Levi takes a leap of faith.

“Erwin... Whatever your body looks like, I am not going to think any less of you. I will not kick you out of my home,” Levi’s voice wavers, feeling a little unsure of himself. “I feel like you already know so much about me. More than anyone else does, really. And yet, I know so little of you. I know nothing of your life before you came into mine.”

Erwin has fallen deathly silent, eyes burning holes in the bathroom tile. Levi takes a deep breath before continuing.

“On our second day together, you told me that I care. I didn’t believe you at the time. Thought you were a complete moron and full of bullshit. But I let you stick around anyway, even though I didn’t really know why. It sickens me to the core that I ever thought of letting you go. Because you are incredible in more ways than you realize. 

“I’m not referring to the everyday cooking and cleaning. You are there for me  _ emotionally _ . You listen. You never scoff or make light of my struggles. You offer advice and always know what I need even when I don’t. I can’t remember the last time I had any form of meaningful companionship, let alone someone that I could confide in. And I find myself wishing to do the same for you. 

“What I’m trying to say is... you were right. I  _ do _ care. I  _ want _ to help you, Erwin. But you’re going to have to let me in.”

Erwin slowly drags his gaze back to Levi’s, impossibly blue eyes filled with hope. “...Are you sure?” 

Erwin’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Levi’s lips pull into a small, yet tender smile. “Yes.”

Erwin glances down and begins fumbling with the small buttons on his shirt, hand trembling. 

Levi reaches forward. “May I?” 

The blonde nods, pulling away his hand. Levi undoes the buttons one by one, a few stray droplets of water seeping into the fabric. Once he finishes, Erwin shrugs off the shirt onto the floor. Circular scars run up the length of his remaining arm. A few are scattered across his collarbone. Still shaking, Erwin turns around so that Levi can get a good view of his back, revealing a different kind of scar. Numerous tiny pockmarks litter his skin. Too many to count. 

Levi’s breath is caught in his throat.  _ Who... did this to him? _

“I was only owned by one family prior to you. A man named Nile purchased me as a gift for his wife, Marie. My circumstances were pleasant. I mainly helped out with cooking and household chores. The couple had two sweet little girls.” Erwin smiles a little, thinking back on fond memories. “I looked after them from time to time. They had me play dolls with them, read them bedtime stories, or dressed me up like a prince...”

The smile fades. “But then Nile’s wife left him. Marie took the girls with her and left me behind. I probably reminded her too much of Nile since I was originally his gift.

“Nile became bitter and angry. Always found the tiniest of excuses to beat me. Constantly demanded that I apologize and beg for forgiveness when I didn’t even understand what I did wrong. Often dictated that I cook him something specific. But by the time I was through, he wanted something else. I had to anticipate what he wanted to eat.” 

Levi’s heart clenches painfully in his chest as things click into place.  _ The elaborate apologies, even for the smallest of mishaps. Preparing him a wide variety of dishes despite it being far more food than he could consume in one sitting. Trying to shield his own body when Levi had accidentally shoved him over. The general fear of failing, of not being “good enough.” The expectation of harsh consequences. _

Levi has to fight the bile rising in his throat. 

“I didn’t think my situation could get much worse,” Erwin chuckles darkly, “but then Nile took up drinking and smoking. I became nothing more than an ashtray to him. If I wasn’t in the room when Nile was through with a cigarette, he would call for me. If I didn’t come, there was hell to pay. When I purchased an actual tray for him to use, he just smashed it over my head. It was even worse when Nile got drunk with his friends. I’m not sure who came up with the idea, but they often amused themselves by painting a target on my back, using me as a dart board.”

Tears slip down Levi’s cheeks. A large hand is there instantly, thumb wiping away the wetness. 

“I apologize, Levi. I did not intend for this story to upset you. I can stop.”

Levi’s throat constricts. “Keep going.”

Erwin hesitates, reluctantly continuing his story. “Nile regularly told me how much he hated me. How worthless I was to him. Blamed me for his life going to hell. Accused me of being the reason his wife left. There was one night that Nile was particularly intoxicated and  _ angry _ . That night, he chose to beat me with a hammer instead of his fists. I managed to block most of the blows with my right arm until it was obliterated entirely. 

“I was losing too much blood. My body began heating up. I thought I was going to die. Nile had the hammer raised above his head. I desperately reached for something,  _ anything _ to defend myself with.”

Erwin takes a deep breath. “I hit Nile over the head with a fire poker. That was the one and only time I’ve ever lashed out at a human. The blow knocked him out cold. His head was bleeding, but I didn’t dare get close enough to check if he was alright. I dragged myself over to the kitchen stove and turned it on. Waiting for the appliance to heat up was pure torture. My eyes remained glued on Nile’s unconscious body, fearing that he would arise and finish the job. Thankfully, I was able to melt my shoulder wound shut and prevent further blood loss without interruption. I remained in danger of overheating, but still managed to survive.

“After that incident, Nile couldn’t be rid of me fast enough. Sold me for a sliver of the price to a petite woman with long, dark hair and kind eyes. She took me in for repairs and got me cleaned up. Then I was given to the most caring human being I have ever known.”

Levi’s crying in earnest now. He doesn’t understand how anyone could treat Erwin so poorly.  _ How did the android manage to endure that much abuse for so long? And how could anyone be so blind to Erwin’s worth? Even more baffling is how the blonde seems to think so highly of Levi. Why him of all people? Erwin deserves so much more than Levi could ever give _ .

Erwin gathers Levi in a strong embrace. The ravenette leans into his shoulder.

“Shithead, I’m supposed to be comforting you! Not the other way around,” Levi blubbers into Erwin’s bare skin.

Erwin chuckles, burying his nose in the damp strands of the ravenette’s hair. “You let me be heard, Levi. You’re also empathetic and compassionate. Tears fell from your eyes when my situation wasn’t even your plight. This is all more than enough. The life you have given me is above and beyond anything I ever hoped to receive.”

“Get in the tub,” Levi requests, surprising himself. “I want to be closer to you.”

Erwin pulls back and looks at him skeptically. “Are you... certain?

“Get your metal ass in the bath, Erwin.”

Erwin gazes at Levi for a moment longer before removing the remainder of his clothes. He steps into the warm water behind the ravenette, long legs extending the length of the tub on either side. Levi leans against the blonde’s chest, nuzzling his hair along the underside of Erwin’s neck. The android wraps his arm around the smaller man’s torso, pressing their bodies flush together. Levi intertwines his fingers with Erwin’s. The blonde lightly runs his thumb across the split skin there.

“You mean the world to me, Levi,” Erwin mumbles. 

Fresh tears spring into Levi’s eyes.  _ Damn android, making him an emotional mess. _ Erwin leans forward, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of Levi’s eye. Levi sucks in a sharp breath, leaning his head back to give the blonde better access. Soft kisses are pressed along his cheek and jawline. When Erwin makes it to Levi’s neck, he shudders. A quiet moan escapes his lips. Levi clutches Erwin’s arm as the blonde continues to trail small pecks along his collarbone and chest. The blonde places a final kiss on each of Levi’s knuckles, against each of the self-inflicted wounds there. 

Pulling back, Erwin gazes tenderly into Levi’s blue-grey eyes, pupils dilated after the android’s ministrations. 

Levi’s heart beats a wild staccato in his chest. “I will  _ never _ hurt you.”

Erwin smiles grimly. _ Oh how he wishes he could believe those simple words. _ Initially, everything had been so perfect with Nile’s family. They never showed any signs of wanting to hurt him, not even Nile. Despite coming off as crass and rude, Erwin knew Levi wasn’t a violent person.  _ But would things remain the same if Erwin wasn’t as useful to Levi as he is now? Or if something really negative happens in Levi’s life? _ Levi is straightforward and genuine, so Erwin knew the ravenette at least  _ thought _ he meant what he said.  _ That would have to be enough. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize to any Nile stans. I’m not really a fan of creating OC’s, so I used Nile as a plot device and did him dirty. Hope you liked this chapter regardless ♡ I love you all. Thanks so much for your support!


	8. Affection grows deep in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t Erwin supposed to be some sort of house cleaning model? Why was his body so sinful?

Levi is sitting on the couch in one of Erwin’s big-ass shirts, fingers lost in excessively long sleeves. Swaddled up in a thick blanket, Levi feels quite cozy after his warm bath. His fingers are more shriveled than a bag of raisins, but he doesn’t mind. They had remained in the bath until the water ran lukewarm because Erwin _ insisted  _ on taking his time being gentle with Levi. All barely-there touches as he sudsed up Levi’s body, caressed his cracked knuckles, and massaged his scalp. Levi is too prideful to admit this, but he feels substantially more relaxed now. 

At the moment, he’s waiting for Erwin to finish dressing so they can watch a movie together. Erwin has seen a number of films with Levi. He finds them “intriguing.” On a couple of occasions, a movie was enough to lull Levi to sleep. He always woke up in his own bed, neatly tucked in beneath several blankets. Levi wondered how Erwin managed to carry him without disturbing his sleep. Aside from being slung over his shoulder, Levi couldn’t think of another way the android could hold him with only one arm. 

Although, Levi never brought that up. He didn’t want to be insensitive. Especially after the consideration Erwin has shown him. The android returns to the living room where Levi is waiting. He has on a pair of sweats, but remains shirtless. Water drips from golden hair and runs down the side of his face. Levi finds his eyes glued to the droplet as it trails down Erwin’s sculpted pecs. 

_ Wasn’t Erwin supposed to be some sort of house cleaning model? Why was his body so sinful? _

“This fell out of the top of the closet while I was retrieving my clothes. It looked to be undisturbed. Did you forget about it?” Erwin asks, breaking Levi from his thoughts.

Levi’s eyes snap to the pink plastic shopping bag labeled “Maria’s.” The ravenette eyed the bag every time he opened up his closet, but he still hadn’t found the right time to give it to Erwin. At first, Levi was still a little bit miffed about what Erwin had said regarding his height. But as time went on, he started to feel…  _ embarrassed? Weird? _ Levi isn’t sure how to describe his feelings toward the android, but he knew it was about time to let Erwin enjoy the sweater he had purchased months ago. 

“Oh, It’s actually a present... for you,” Levi admits, turning away as pink begins to dust his cheeks.

Erwin looks too stunned to speak, eyebrows pinching together. “You bought a gift for me?”

A simple nod.

“But didn’t we visit this store months ago? Back when you hated me?” Erwin questions, voice uncertain. 

“I never hated you!”

Erwin seems unconvinced, but Levi supposes he can’t blame the blonde. He did treat him like absolute shit to begin with, after all. 

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes out a sigh. “Well, I don’t have all night. Go ahead and open it.”

Erwin takes a seat beside Levi before peering inside the bag. He removes the oversized pale pink sweater, holding it out in front of him.

“It’s that sweater...” Erwin mumbles. 

Levi gazes tenderly at the android’s awestruck expression. Warmth blossoms inside the ravenette’s chest. A different kind of warmth, one that is unfamiliar to him. 

Erwin’s countenance shifts to something more somber. “Ah, but I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you.”

Levi smirks. “Well I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

“Oh yes! I shall do anything for you! What would you like, Levi?”

“You can start by putting the sweater on.”

Erwin nods eagerly, pulling the article of clothing over his head. The sweater is a little snug, but Levi most certainly isn’t going to complain about that. Erwin’s bicep and pecs are well-defined, the fabric clinging to every curve of his body.  _ Wise purchase, indeed.  _

“And,” Levi continues, “It seems that I’m feeling a bit cold. Why don’t you come under here and warm me up?”

“I— Uh... I apologize, but I do not have any body heat.”

“Share the damn blanket with me, Erwin.”

Erwin chuckles, but obliges. “You know, it would be much easier if you just came out and said what you were thinking.”

“What do you know, Lug Nut?” Levi retorts, words bearing no bite. “Besides, I thought ‘mind reading’ was part of your fancy-ass features.”

“I claimed no such thing.”

“Whatever you say.”

Levi snuggles up against Erwin’s side, tucking his feet up on the couch and resting his head against the android’s chest. Erwin puts on a movie and settles against Levi, arm draped over his small frame. The blanket is a little small to accommodate both of them, so the fabric is wrapped tightly around their bodies, pressing them closer together. 

Levi finds his focus drifting to the blonde beside him. His ear is pressed up against Erwin’s chest, yet there’s no heart beat. Levi’s head does not rise or fall, for the android has no need for breathing. It’s a strange experience, but Erwin feels very much alive to him. An intelligent being with independent thoughts and emotions. Someone that has shown Levi care and affection. Someone that he feels comfortable being around and opening up to. 

_ Levi could see himself spending the rest of his life with Erwin. _

The ravenette isn’t the only one being distracted by the man beside him. Erwin idly rubs his thumb across Levi’s shoulder, relishing in the feeling of his lithe body. His form is so compact, yet powerful muscles lurk beneath the surface. His back rises and falls with each breath he takes. Warmth radiates from the smaller man’s body, quickly heating up the small space around them. 

Not much time passes before the ravenette’s eyelids grow heavy, and his breathing evens out. Levi’s face is the calmest Erwin has ever seen, worry lines smoothed out in slumber. Erwin flicks off the TV and settles further against the ravenette, being careful not to jostle him too much. Erwin’s battery is running low, so he will need to charge soon. But for now, he wants to enjoy sharing a too-small blanket with Levi. He wants to record every sensation he feels now, down to the moisture soaking through his sweater from Levi’s still-damp hair. Erwin idly reflects upon his words spoken to the ravenette earlier. 

_ You mean the world to me, Levi. _

Ah, Erwin is a coward. For that is not quite what he intended to say. But he is afraid of uttering those three special words that humans often exchange. He is fearful of how the ravenette would react.  _ Would he be believed? Or perhaps feel Levi would feel obliged to return the sentiment, even if he didn’t feel the same? Would saying such a thing ruin whatever it is that they’ve built?  _

_ Was confessing worth the risk?  _

Leaning forward, Erwin ensures that Levi is still asleep before pressing a tender kiss to his temple. 

“I love you, Levi.”


	9. For you, forever and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger jolts through Levi’s veins as he stops dead in his tracks and whirls around. Erwin nearly runs into him.

Levi wakes up Monday morning in his own bed. He blinks groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He half-expects to find Erwin resting beside him before remembering that the android needs to charge at night. Sure enough, Levi is the bed’s only occupant. The ravenette glances over at the clock. 8:01 am. He bolts upright in alarm. 

_Shit. He should have been at work an hour ago!_

Levi hastily flings the covers from his body, hairs bristling at being exposed to the cold morning air. Throwing open his closet, the ravenette tugs on a pair of black slacks and grabs a button down before bursting out the bedroom door. He finds Erwin sitting on the couch, chin propped up on one hand and blankly staring into space. 

“Oi, Lug Nut! You do realize that I have a job, _right?"_ Levi spits out, irritation evident in his voice. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Erwin is snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Levi’s voice. “Oh! Good morning, Levi.”

“‘Good morning,’ my ass,” Levi grumbles. “My alarm didn’t go off again, so why didn’t you wake me, damn it?!” 

“Ah, I turned off your alarm,” Erwin says calmly, as if commenting on the weather.

“And just why the hell did you do that?” Levi seethes. “Do you _want_ me to lose my job?!”

Erwin opens his mouth to speak, but Levi cuts him off.

“You know what? I don’t have time for this bullshit! I’ll argue with you later,” Levi tosses over his shoulder, buttoning up the rest of his shirt as he heads for the door. 

He is surprised when Erwin slams his palm against the door before Levi can even finish turning the knob. Levi glowers up at the blonde.

“Erwin, I’m leaving,” Levi grits out in a tone that brooks no argument.

“Levi, sit down,” Erwin requests calmly.

“Out of my way!” Levi growls, trying to pry Erwin’s hand off the door.

Frustration blossoms inside Levi’s chest when he can’t get the android to budge. 

“Levi, please—”

“You don’t understand! I can’t afford to be later than I already am! Shadis is going to have my head—”

“Levi!” Erwin shouts.

Levi glares, but stops for a moment to listen to the blonde. 

“Please, sit down,” Erwin implores. “Trust me.”

Levi stares into brilliant blue eyes for a moment longer, anger receding a little. The ravenette lets out an aggravated sigh before taking a seat on the couch.

He pinches the bridge of this nose. “Make it quick ‘cause I really gotta get going.”

Levi feels the sofa dip beside him. Erwin starts working his jaw, but no sound comes out. Despite his own impatience, Levi tries to wait calmly for Erwin to gather his words. But he’s already late, a full minute ticks by, and the blonde still hasn’t said anything. Levi opens his mouth to snap at the android, but Erwin simply pulls him into his chest. Levi’s fire fizzles out. He can’t bring himself to be an asshole in the face of Erwin’s affection.

The blonde’s grip feels desperate. _Was his silly android developing separation anxiety now?_

“Erwin...” Levi warns. “We can cuddle after work.”

“No... we can’t.”

Levi pulls back enough so that he can look up at the blonde. “What do you mean by that? Have you finally decided to up and leave me?”

“No!” Erwin exclaims, voice laced with worry.

“Then what is it, Lug Nut? Spit it out.”

“You don’t have to go to work today,” Erwin starts.

Levi scoffs. “I called in sick last Friday. I can’t take today off as well.”

“That’s not what I meant...”

“Then what _do_ you mean?!” Levi shouts in exasperation.

Erwin frowns and glances away, unable to meet Levi’s sharp gaze.

“Shadis called earlier. You were sound asleep. I didn’t want to disturb you, so I answered it,” Erwin pauses, gathering his thoughts before continuing. “You were... laid off.”

The moment those words fell from the blonde’s lips, panic starts to set in. 

“Nononononono, there must be some sort of mistake! I—”

Erwin pulls the ravenette flush against him, small frame trembling against his chest. “Shhh... It’s okay, Levi.”

“N-no it’s not!” Levi exclaims, voice muffled in Erwin’s shirt. “I don’t have much money, and without a job, I won’t get paid. And then I’ll be out on the streets! And then—”

Levi’s words are cut off as he chokes out a sob. Erwin cradles the back of Levi’s head, carding his fingers through soft black locks. Levi clutches at the back of his shirt, tears slowly seeping into the fabric. The android whispers soothing words into Levi’s ear, gently rocking him back and forth. 

When Levi’s breathing becomes a little more controlled, Erwin pulls back. He tilts Levi’s chin up to meet his watery gaze. The ravenette’s delicate eyebrows are pinched in concern, lips pulled into a tight frown. 

“Take a deep breath, Levi. Everything is going to be okay. I’ll get you some breakfast, and then—”

“No! I-I need to start looking for a job! Right now! I—”

“Levi, it will not make much of a difference to start job hunting today versus tomorrow,” Erwin reasons. “Let’s get some food in you first. Then, we’ll get out of the house for some fresh air. It’s been a rough couple of days for you anyway.”

Levi scowls slightly, lips pulling into a pout. He wants to say no. Wants to apply for a job as quickly as possible to pacify his anxiety. However, Erwin’s voice is so calm and confident. He speaks as if he knows the future. It makes Levi want to believe that there truly is nothing to worry about. That everything will work out.

Levi finds himself nodding slightly. “I’ll trust your judgement.” 

༺═─────═༻

After a hearty breakfast, Erwin and Levi leave the apartment together. Levi is all bundled up in his favorite black leather jacket, along with a hat, gloves, and a scarf. Erwin chose to walk around in nothing more than jeans and the sweater Levi gave him. _Damn android being immune to the cold._ Levi rubs his hands together and breathes hot air into them. The sun is shining overhead, but that didn’t do much to ward off the cold. His fingers already feel like they’ve been replaced with icicles. Levi scowls. His efforts are futile.

For whatever reason, Erwin thought strolling through a nearby park would be a relaxing activity for Levi. In mid March. With a thick layer of snow on the ground. 

Levi glowers, tucking his hands into his armpits. There are children building snowmen and having snowball fights. The sidewalk had been cleared of snow, various trees and bushes growing along either side. Erwin seems perfectly content walking next to Levi, enjoying the scenery around them. Levi finds himself more focused on preventing his fingers from falling off. His toes are also cold, but there’s not much he could do in that department.

“Are you cold, Levi?” Erwin asks.

“What do you think?” Levi retorts.

“I could let you wear my sweater.”

“Tch. And have you stalking about naked?”

“I have an undershirt on, and I do not need—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop trying to be an exhibitionist.”

“Come now, Levi.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Levi’s mouth. The two continue walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying one another’s company and exchanging light-hearted banter. A group of four shady-looking men stride their way. Erwin falls behind Levi to allow them room to pass. 

“Defective piece of shit,” one of them mutters.

Anger jolts through Levi’s veins as he stops dead in his tracks and whirls around. Erwin nearly runs into him. 

“What did you just say?” Levi demands, voice venomous.

One of the men turns back. He wears baggy jeans and a loose hoodie. His dark hair is long and scraggly, looking like it hadn’t been washed in days. 

The man raises an eyebrow and has the nerve to play dumb. “Huh?”

“What you said about my friend, Erwin here.”

“Erwin? That the name of your silly _machine?_ And are you really so pathetic that only a bundle of circuits would be your ‘friend?’”

Levi grits his teeth. “Erwin is more incredible than any shitty human I’ve ever met.”

The man’s eyes narrow. “Why you defending this clanker anyway? You do realize that this emotionless circuit board is incapable of caring about you, right?” 

Levi bristles, fire sparking in his eyes. “ _What_ did you just call him?” 

“I called that worthless, defective thing what it is,” the man states with arrogance, stalking closer until Levi can smell his foul breath. “A _clanker_.”

Levi sees red. He decks the man, nose cracking beneath his fist. Despite being much taller than Levi, the asshole is thrown to the ground. Blood dribbles down his face as he cradles his nose. The remaining three lackeys approach the ravenette. One pulls out a switchblade, while the other two raise their fists, getting into a fighting stance. 

“Levi… Let’s get out of here,” Erwin warns from behind.

“Can it, Lug Nut.” 

One of the unarmed men takes a swing at Levi. He deftly dodges, retaliating with an elbow to the stomach, followed by an uppercut. He drops to the ground, curled up in a ball from the force of Levi’s blows. A second man comes at Levi with a raised fist. He ducks, then plants a firm kick to the man's shin, bringing him to his knees.

“Levi!!” Erwin screams before barreling into his small body. 

The two tumble to the ground, Erwin’s weight knocking the breath from Levi’s lungs. Levi’s about ready to reprimand the android for getting in his way when he feels something cool and sticky beneath his fingertips. Raising his hand, Levi sees that it’s coated with clear blood. Glancing down, he finds a switchblade buried deep in Erwin’s left shoulder. Time seems to freeze upon seeing the wound. 

“Erwin?” Levi whispers.

Erwin doesn’t move. His eyelids don’t even twitch.

“Erwin?!” Levi’s voice rises with panic.

Still no response. If Erwin lost too much blood, he wouldn’t be able to keep his components cool. If his hard drive overheats and becomes damaged, he could lose his memories. Erwin’s data wasn’t backed up anywhere. Levi couldn’t afford the monthly subscription service to store information in the cloud. Without his memories and no way to restore them, the Erwin that Levi knows would be dead. Levi thought he was cold before, but the idea of losing Erwin chills him straight to the bone.

_That shit stain is going to pay._

Crawling out from beneath Erwin, Levi stumbles to his feet. There’s raging flames in his eyes as he glares down the man through narrowed slits. 

“Looks like I’ve taken out the trash,” the man states with an air of smugness. “Returned the clanker to the dirt where he bel—”

Levi’s fist connects with his jaw, sending the man sprawling to the ground. Before the man can get up, Levi places a swift kick to his gut. Then another. And another. The man is coughing up blood now. Police whistles squeal in the background, but they sound distant through the blood pumping in Levi’s ears. A part of his mind tells the ravenette that he should stop, but all he can see is Erwin’s blood coating his fingers. All he can hear is the echo of cruel words directed toward Erwin. He’s not even thinking straight anymore, unbridled anger fueling his actions.

“He wasn’t doing even anything wrong!” Levi shouts. “He did nothing! Erwin didn’t do anything!”

Levi’s pinned the man down now, fingers roughly gripping his collar. The ravenette’s fist is pulled back, knuckles turning white as he prepares to give this piece of shit what’s coming. Before Levi can get in a good hit, he’s being pulled off and restrained by a police officer. Levi thrashes and squirms in an iron grip.

“He deserves it!” Levi screams. “He’s treating my precious android like shit! He deserves it!”

The policeman scoffs. “You attacked this man because he insulted your _machine?"_

The way he refers to Erwin as an object really grinds Levi’s gears. But he keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to get into more trouble than he already is. The four men that Levi gave a sound beating take their time staggering to their feet, a chorus of groans accompanying their movements. Levi rolls his eyes. _How pathetic._ They all look like they’ve been through the wringer, thanks to Levi. 

“Now, tell me what happened,” the officer requests. 

Each of them take turns describing their side of the story. However, they end up talking in circles due to how these pathetic excuses for human beings were lying through their teeth. They didn’t make much headway until Erwin joined them, much to Levi’s shock. Erwin still had the switchblade sticking out of his shoulder, yet walked around as if everything were perfectly normal. 

Upon seeing Levi’s stunned expression, Erwin whispers, “Just needed a reboot.”

Levi’s features settle back into a scowl. _Screw Lug Nut for making him panic like that! He thought he’d lost the stupid android!_

Levi’s frown only deepens as he waits impatiently for Erwin to explain the circumstances to the officer. Since androids are more reliable and less biased than humans, the situation is quickly resolved. The group of men decide to not press a battery charge against Levi if he doesn’t press charges for damage of his “property.” Levi knew when to cut his losses and went along with the agreement. He didn’t feel like ending up in jail. The group dissipates, and the officer leaves.

“Automatonophobic assholes,” Levi grumbles under his breath, turning back to Erwin.

“Uh, my battery is running low...” Erwin admits sheepishly.

Levi rolls his eyes. _This idiot just got himself stabbed and he’s whining about a low battery? Tch. Typical._

“What? Forget to charge yourself last night?”

“Well, no... I just didn’t finish charging because I was watching you sleep, and then I got up early to—”

“Excuse me, what?” Levi interrupts. “You were _watching_ me sleep?”

“I— Uh...” Erwin fumbles with his words. 

“Creepy ass android,” Levi mutters before turning on his heel.

He doesn’t make it two steps before he hears something stumble behind him. Levi whirls around to find that the android had caught himself on a bench. 

Levi scoffs. “I am always having to assist your worthless ass.” 

Despite his words, Levi wraps an arm around Erwin’s waist, providing support. The two begin to shuffle home together, Erwin leaning heavily into Levi due to being in “battery saver” mode. Levi finds that he doesn’t mind. He’s just grateful the blonde is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used “clanker” as a made-up derogatory term for an android. Levi reacts as he does because it’s very offensive.  
> Automatonophobia is a fear of human-like figures, so I used that as a term for someone who is prejudice against androids.


	10. Was it fate that brought us close?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he really believe that the only thing Levi cared for was whether or not he was physically “useful?”

The two manage to make it back to Levi's apartment in one piece. Levi immediately plants the androids ass on the charging dock to give him a quick boost before moving him to the kitchen table. After dislodging the knife from Erwin’s shoulder, Levi uses a small welding tool to patch Erwin’s skin back together. His work was crude, but it will have to do until Levi can afford to take the android in for repairs.

“How’s that?” Levi asks, setting down his tools.

“I-I can’t move my fingers!” Erwin exclaims.

“It’s okay, Erwin.”

“B-but that means I’m not useful to you anymore!”

Levi is shocked that Erwin sounds so distraught.  _ Did he really believe that the only thing Levi cared for was whether or not he was physically “useful? _ ” Even his eyes almost look… glassy. If the android were capable of crying, he feels like Erwin would be doing so right now. Levi interlaces his fingers through Erwin’s motionless ones.

“Do you really think that’s all you are to me? A tool?” Levi speaks gently, running his thumb across Erwin’s knuckles.

“But my last owner —”

“Don’t compare me to that piece of shit!” Levi snaps.

Erwin jumps at Levi’s outburst. The android drops his eyes to the floor, avoiding Levi’s intense gaze. Levi sighs. 

“What am I going to do with you, my big, stupid lug nut?” Levi asks softly. 

Despite Levi having spoken those words quite endearingly, Erwin seems to shrink in further on himself. 

“Hey, look at me,” Levi whispers. 

When Erwin doesn’t respond, Levi gets to his feet. On reflex, Erwin raises his arm to shield his face, shaking from the effort.  _ If Levi could murder Nile without any consequences, he would do so gladly. _ Instead, Levi slides into Erwin’s lap, straddling the android. He lightly pushes the arm out of the way, Erwin not offering much in the way of resistance. The android’s eyes are pinched shut in anticipation of blows that the ravenette knows will never come. Levi tenderly cups Erwin’s cheeks. The blonde cautiously opens one eye, then the other. Levi gazes into brilliant blue orbs as he traces his thumbs across the android’s cheekbones. 

“There’s no reason to be afraid,” Levi whispers, hot breath ghosting across the android’s skin.

“But if I can’t do anything, y-you might ship me off to be recycled! You don’t even bother backing up my memor — ”

Levi presses his lips to Erwin’s, effectively silencing the android and causing his eyes to blow wide. Erwin soon recovers and reciprocates the kiss, awkwardly resting his limp arm across Levi’s back. Levi knots his fingers up in Erwin’s silky, golden hair as he deepens the kiss. Erwin tastes somewhat metallic, but Levi doesn’t mind. He works his mouth against Erwin’s, slowly and deliberately, running his tongue alongside the android’s. Erwin shudders beneath him, causing Levi to chuckle. He certainly didn’t expect this kind of a response.

Their exchange gradually builds up to something more passionate, almost desperate. Unsaid words and pent-up emotions finally break free, desire and passion poured into their kiss. Levi’s fingers rake across Erwin’s back, clutching at his shirt and pulling him closer. No space is left between them, but Levi tries to tug them closer still. Erwin’s own grip is weak, but his barely-there touches are no less meaningful. Upon parting, Levi is left gasping for breath, while Erwin is completely unfazed. 

_ Damn android not needing to breathe. _

Levi slips Erwin’s sweater over his head in one smooth motion, exposing his toned body. The ravenette moves to trail kisses along Erwin’s strong jawline, making his way down his neck and to his collarbone. A tender kiss is placed along each of the burn marks left there. Erwin makes a strange noise in his throat, melting further into the smaller man’s gentle touches. Levi continues blazing a trail across Erwin’s body. He presses a prolonged kiss to the shoulder that ends abruptly in a stump. He gives a quick peck to each circular scar running up Erwin’s arm. And finally, he allows his mouth to linger on the knife wound received earlier that day. 

Pulling back, Levi gazes tenderly into Erwin’s dazed eyes. The android is left completely awestruck, mouth slightly agape and confusion written all over his face. 

“How can you —” Erwin begins, voice choking on emotion. 

The android averts his gaze, losing the confidence to continue.

“You’re beautiful, Erwin,” Levi begins.

Erwin raises his eyes once again to meet Levi’s, brows pinched in uncertainty. 

“These marks do not define you. Missing an arm and having another that is less-than functional does not make you worthless. It does not make you trash. It does not mean you are destined to be scrapped for spare parts. Your scars are only proof that you have survived,” Levi continues.

Erwin begins trembling at Levi’s words. Levi’s eyebrows scrunch up in concern, pursing his lips in a tight line. He can’t imagine viewing himself as nothing more than an object to be used, abused, and discarded upon becoming “obsolete.” Levi will rewrite the complete self-disregard that has been engraved in him for so long. He will teach Erwin his worth, no matter how long it takes. 

“You are strong. You are brave. I value you. I want you to remain by my side, for as long as you’ll have me,” Levi finishes, voice laced with sincerity.

Erwin breaks, body shaking uncontrollably as he presses his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. He clutches weakly at the back of Levi’s shirt. Despite there being no tears, Levi knows Erwin is crying. He wraps his arms around the blonde, gently pulling him close and cradling the back of his head. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be alright,” Levi whispers into Erwin’s ear, gently stroking his back.

“I-I couldn’t bear losing you! The thought of not being by your side makes me feel disturbingly unsettled! I—”

“I’m here, Erwin,” Levi cuts in. “I’m not going anywhere. I will always be here for you.”

Levi continues speaking gently to the blonde, murmuring additional words of comfort. After a while, Erwin begins to slow down. His eyelids start to droop, signaling that his battery is running low yet again. Instead of having Erwin charge out in the living room like he normally does, Levi drags the dock into his room and places it on the bed. He then grips Erwin by his waist, slinging his arm around his own shoulders. The blonde leans heavily into Levi as they trek the short distance to his bedroom. 

After getting Erwin all tucked in, Levi turns to leave. He feels a barely-there tug on his sleeve. The ravenette almost didn’t notice the touch, but he stops and turns back, an eyebrow raised. 

“Stay,” Erwin whispers. “Please, stay.”

It was only midday. There were a dozen other things Levi could be doing, such as searching for a job. But as Erwin gazes at him with half-lidded eyes filled with childish hope, Levi finds that he can’t say no. He slips beneath the comforter, head resting against Erwin’s chest. The blonde drapes his arm around him, Levi threading his fingers through Erwin’s. No words are exchanged, but a distinct warmth spreads throughout Levi’s chest.

Levi remains awake as the android charges. His thoughts are chaotic, tumbling through his head as he tries to make sense of them.  _ Why was he so physically defensive today? He wasn’t usually this volatile. _ Whenever one of his coworkers said something degrading about him, the worst he would do is snark back. Nothing ever came to blows. But there was something about cruel words directed towards Erwin that really got under his skin. Raw anger had flared inside him, interfering with his ability to  _ think _ . He became something wild and untamed. 

Levi glances at the blonde beside him, eyes still closed. He takes in Erwin’s relaxed expression. The crook of his nose. The thickness of his eyebrows. His chiseled jawline and golden blonde hair falling across his forehead. Levi thinks about how selfless Erwin is. How he has only shown Levi kindness and gentleness, no matter what spiteful words the ravenette flung his way. 

Butterflies involuntarily flutter in Levi’s stomach.

Levi’s eyes widen as he slowly comes to realization. He couldn’t ever speak these words aloud.  _ For what if Erwin didn’t feel the same? _ Or worse, what if Erwin _ couldn’t _ feel the same? This is a complicated emotion that even Levi has difficulty grasping. An emotion that may very well lie outside the android’s capacity. 

A lone tear slides down Levi’s cheek. The ravenette finds he is scared to know the answer.  _ But he could at least admit how he feels to himself, right? _

_ I love you, Erwin. _


	11. And now, leaves me behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Save it, Erwin,” Levi snaps. “I don’t need you micromanaging my life!”

_Two years later._

Levi’s fingers are intertwined with Erwin’s as they exit a cozy little coffee shop together. He holds a cup of black tea in the other hand to ward off the cold. With Erwin’s assistance, Levi’s life gradually fell into place over the past couple of years. The blonde had managed to find him another job working as a custodian. The pay was still shit, but it was at least a position that Levi excelled at. Something that he even found a little bit relaxing. His coworkers also respected him to some degree, a stark contrast from his old job. They occasionally sought him out if there was a particularly stubborn stain that they were unable to remove. 

It made Levi feel... wanted. _Needed_. A welcome change after feeling expendable for so many years. 

Levi never thought he would say this, but he is grateful that he got fired two years ago. He never would have had the guts to quit himself. Didn’t believe that he could find anything better, and there were bills to be paid. Levi actually picked up a second job for a short while. Although, he kept that information from Erwin. He didn’t want the android feeling guilty as to _why_ Levi took on extra hours. It took many long, grueling days, but Levi managed to save enough money to get Erwin’s arm repaired. The gratitude and happiness Erwin had shown him made all of his efforts worth it.

And in all honesty, Levi would do _anything_ for Erwin. 

Initially, Levi planned on setting aside any additional pay from the one job he had. It was going to take a while, but he was okay with letting Erwin lounge around instead of doing household chores. But, the ravenette soon began to notice how increasingly forlorn Erwin looked with each passing day. Levi had never seen the blonde so mopey. No matter how many times Levi tried to drill into the android’s head that it was _okay_ to not have dinner on the table when he came home, he could never convince Erwin otherwise. 

Levi’s heart cracked whenever he saw Erwin wandering around the apartment like a lost puppy. Staring at the walls, his stump of an arm, or at fingers that could hardly move. Levi made sure that Erwin charged in his bed every single night. He spooned the blonde, twining their limbs together beneath the sheets. Pressed tender kisses to Erwin’s nape, and whispered words of encouragement. And without fail, Erwin cried. Which tore Levi’s heart in two. He knew the blonde still feared that Levi would abandon him someday.

But Levi _never_ left. And he never will.

In order to repair Erwin as quickly as possible, Levi temporarily took on a second job. He could tell how rough it was on Erwin with him being gone more. The blonde began sitting right next to the apartment door, staring at it as he waited for Levi to return home at the end of each day. He would always bombard Levi with questions the moment he stepped across the threshold. _Where was he? Why was he so late again? Can he please come home earlier the next day? Does he have the weekend off?_

It pained Levi to make up excuses as to why they couldn’t spend yet another weekend together. Why he would be home late the next day, and the next. He knew by Erwin’s expression that the android was coming up with the worst possible scenarios as to why Levi was _really_ staying out late. But Levi couldn’t tell Erwin the truth, no matter what. He couldn’t add to Erwin’s already heavy burden of guilt.

The situation had been rough on Levi as well. He was even more sleep deprived than usual, and he really missed seeing Erwin too. But, Levi always reminded himself that putting forth a little extra effort to repair the android’s arm was the least he could do. Erwin did so much more for him on a daily basis. He made returning home the best part of Levi’s day. He would walk in and be greeted by the fragrant smell of home cooking. Erwin’s angelic face always lit up upon seeing Levi, no matter how exhausted and disgruntled he looked. The blonde stopped whatever he was doing to pull Levi into a hug and ask him about his day. He would give all of his attention to Levi, despite how dull and boring work was. 

Everything felt so natural with Erwin. It was almost like the blonde had always been there by Levi’s side. At this point, he can’t comprehend how he used to live without him. How he could tolerate coming home to an empty apartment. Scarfing down microwavable meals and laying in a cold, empty bed each night. Levi’s feelings toward Erwin have only grown over the past couple of years. To the point that it’s achingly painful to think about them.

Levi still hadn’t found the courage to tell Erwin how he feels. Finding out that Erwin couldn’t feel the same would break him. Ruining what they already have would crush him. Besides, the way things are now is enough for Levi. To hope for more would be a greedy gamble. So they’ve just continued on, neither bothering to define their relationship. Because it was simpler that way. Easier to avoid any risk. 

Although, Levi did finally decide that he would start backing up Erwin’s memories. Initially, he thought about picking up a second job again to afford the service. But, the android would become suspicious if he did something like that. Not to mention, that also meant spending more time away from Erwin, and Levi is selfish. He would spend every waking moment with Erwin if he could. And so Levi settled on saving money for a while, cutting back on expenditures in any way he could. 

The first thing Levi sacrificed was his daily cup of tea. Now it was something he drank only on occasion. Erwin, being the observant asshole that he is, noticed a change in Levi’s habits straight away. Levi knew the android didn’t buy his piss poor excuse of “not feeling like it anymore,” but thankfully he wasn’t questioned too much. Erwin probably detected other subtle shifts in Levi’s behavior, but not so much that he had been confronted on the matter. 

Levi couldn’t wait to surprise Erwin with the memory subscription service later today. He’ll be so happy, and Levi will be treated to the blonde’s mushy gratitude. Erwin really is a sweetheart, and this is something both of them have wanted for a long time. They could begin the process of uploading Erwin’s memories the moment they got home.

“—ere? Levi?” Erwin breaks into his thoughts.

Levi flushes at having spaced out. “Sorry, what?”

Erwin stops walking. “Are you feeling alright? You’ve been out of it all day.”

“Uh... Yeah,” Levi responds. “Just a little tired is all.” 

“You’ve also been eating less and losing weight,” Erwin continues.

 _Yeah ‘cause I need that damn android memory subscription service._ But Levi doesn’t voice that. Erwin would only blame himself for Levi’s lack of self-care.

“You must be imagining things,” Levi brushes off the blonde’s concerns and continues walking.

Erwin’s close on his heels. “I’m quite certain something is amiss, Levi. If you could please inform me—”

“I’m an adult,” Levi cuts in. “I can take care of myself.”

The two come to stand at the corner of an intersection, waiting for the light to turn red so that they can cross.

“You haven’t always been the best at that,” Erwin mutters.

Levi stiffens, knowing that the android is alluding to his OCD. How he sometimes hurts himself when cleaning excessively. But that was something entirely out of his control. Levi’s expression pulls into a scowl, anger roiling beneath the surface. Erwin notices his shift in demeanor. 

“I apologize. That was a low blow. I’m just worried—”

“Save it, Erwin,” Levi snaps. “I don’t need you micromanaging my life!” 

The walk signal flashes white. Levi steps out onto the crosswalk at a brisk pace, keeping his distance from Erwin.

“Levi!” Erwin shouts.

Levi doesn’t even register the car in his peripherals before he’s in Erwin’s embrace. The ravenette loses track of which way is up as they roll across the pavement, gravel digging into any exposed skin. When they come to a stop, Levi is staring at the brilliant blue sky overhead, wind knocked from his lungs. Erwin is on top of him, crushing his chest. The blonde doesn’t move despite Levi struggling to breathe. 

“Erw...in...” Levi chokes out. 

His head hurts. Hell, _everything_ hurts. Erwin isn’t responding. Levi’s vision is going black at the edges. He hears sirens in the distance. They become quieter. The weight is lifted from his chest, but he’s too far gone. People at his side, talking. Muffled voices. He can’t register what they’re saying.

“Erw...” Levi mumbles incoherently.

Everything fades to black.

༺═─────═༻

Levi comes to in a white room beneath thin cotton sheets. He scowls at the orange evening light streaming through a nearby window. There are more cords attached to him than he knows what to do with. An incessant beeping breaks the silence of the room. It takes him a moment to register that it’s a heart monitor. Levi’s head is wrapped up and his whole body aches. He tries to speak, but breaks into a fit of coughing, throat feeling scratchy and dry. 

“Bunny! You’re awake! I was so worried!” a gentle, feminine voice speaks up.

Levi hadn’t realized there was anyone else in the room with him. 

“Mom?” Levi rasps out.

He glances over to find Kuchel leaning over the bedside. She has dark circles beneath her eyes, and her black hair is a ruffled mess. She looks like she slept here, but she smiles warmly regardless. 

“I’m here, Bunny. I’m here,” Kuchel reassures, rubbing his shoulder. 

She picks up something from the bedside tray. A plastic cup of water is soon pressed to Levi’s cracked lips.

“Here, drink some.”

Levi nods and downs the water quickly, soothing his throat. “Thank you.”

Kuchel hums before placing the empty cup back on the tray. She pulls up a chair so that she can sit at his bedside. 

“How are you feeling?” Kuchel asks gently.

“Like shit,” Levi groans.

His mom lets out a soft, breathy laugh. “I would imagine so. But at least you’re alright.”

She gives his hand a loving squeeze. A moment of silence passes between them before Levi speaks up again.

“How long?”

“You were brought here yesterday. You were pretty banged up and have a minor concussion, but nothing life-threatening. Hopefully, the doctor will clear you so that you can come home tonight! I’ll make you that soup that you’ve always—”

“Erwin,” Levi interrupts.

“Hmm?”

“Erwin. Where is he? Why isn’t he here? Would the doctors not allow him in?”

Kuchel falls silent. Her lips purse into a thin line. 

“Mom?” Levi whispers.

Levi hates how tiny and scared his voice sounds. He’s starting to panic. The heart monitor is beeping more quickly behind him. Kuchel slowly looks up, meeting Levi’s worried gaze.

“Erwin was a noble android,” she starts.

“ _Was?_ ” Levi’s voice is nothing but a croak.

“He took the brunt of the blow. Used his body to shield you from the car. His hard drive was smashed beyond repair. There was nothing we could do to retrieve any data stored there,” Kuchel continues.

“His body?”

“Was also heavily damaged. I wasn’t allowed to keep him because he needed to be ‘scrapped for spare parts and precious metals.’ I’m sorry, Bunny. There wasn’t anything I could do...”

Levi falls silent, staring lifelessly at barren walls. Kuchel tries to be optimistic to lift his spirits.

“Maybe we could make a new android! And request that some of the same parts be used so that a part of Erwin is with you again!” 

Levi appreciates his mom trying to cheer him up, but...

“No... Without his memories, Erwin is already gone.”

The tears threatening to spill over finally cascade down Levi’s cheeks. Once they come, he can’t get them to stop. His body is trembling as sobs tear through him. Kuchel wraps her arms around Levi, and he cries into her shoulder. She’s speaking to him softly. He hears other voices in the room, but he can’t discern any of what is being said. All he can think about is Erwin.

How he will _never_ see Erwin smile again or hear his soothing baritone voice.

How he will _never_ be held or comforted by him again.

How he will _never_ wake up beside the blonde, head tucked beneath his chin and limbs twined together.

How he will _never_ have the chance to apologize for the last thing he said. How there isn’t another chance to make up for being an asshole.

Levi never got to tell Erwin how he felt. How he loved him. How he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. All Levi’s left with is a gaping hole in his heart. Raw pain that feels as if it could devour his small body whole.

 _If only he hadn’t been so short with Erwin. If only he hadn’t strode off without looking. If only he had backed up Erwin’s memories that morning instead of waiting._ Putting that off was a risk, and Levi paid the price.

For all his stupidity, Levi just lost the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> I know that sad endings are not everyone’s cup of tea. So, I have decided to write two different endings to this fic. I encourage you to read both, but if you only want the happy ending, that is completely up to you! Thank you so much for making it this far and supporting my work. I love you all, and I hope you will like the endings I prepare for you! ♡♡♡


	12. A voice from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak. Hollow. Pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's a holiday, so I'm posting the ending of this fic a few days early as a gift to my readers~ Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
> This chapter is angst injected angst, but at the end you may choose your own ending! I’m not defining either as canon, so the choice is yours. ♡ Thank you so much for all your love and support. Your encouragement keeps me going!

_Six months_ . Levi has been living without Erwin for six months. Although, “living” was too generous of a word to describe his life now. _Existing_. Levi had been existing without Erwin for half a year. Each moment was hell. Levi thought he had it rough back when his job was shitty with even shittier people. 

But now... _everything_ reminds him of Erwin. 

A dinged pan in his cupboard from when Erwin dropped it. Levi had been so mad at the time. Little did he know that it would become a time reflected on with longing. Hell, his whole kitchen made him think of Erwin. The blonde made better use of the space than Levi ever did. Levi used to try and “help” the android cook, but he always made a bigger mess of things. Erwin let him help anyway, no matter how many vegetables he burned.

The well-worn sofa in his living room where he and Erwin frequently cuddled. Staying up late watching movies despite Levi needing to arise early the next day. Home-made kettle corn that Erwin managed to make the perfect level of sweetness. Countless nights where Levi failed to keep his eyes open, falling asleep in Erwin’s arm. His room wasn’t much better. Levi couldn’t sleep in his own damn bed without thinking of Erwin. The android quit charging out in the living room long ago.

Flowers on display in a shop window that Levi passes on the way home from work. Erwin gave him a number of bouquets during their time together. For various holidays, Levi’s birthday, apologizing over something silly, or just because “I was thinking of you.” He most commonly received lilies because they were Erwin’s favorite. Levi lost track of how many bouquets of lilies he’s purchased over the past six months. He places them on the kitchen table in the same old vase Erwin always used. Maybe this way, Erwin will hear Levi say “I’m sorry” when words can’t reach him.

Erwin’s clothes hanging right beside his own. He had to put those in a box and tuck them away. Accessing his own wardrobe had become too damn painful. _Out of sight, out of mind, right?_ Although, Levi occasionally pulls out that pale pink sweater. On nights when he’s feeling particularly lonely or masochistic. The fabric is now well-worn after Erwin loved it for a couple of years. He wished it smelled like him, but Erwin didn’t really have a scent. That didn’t stop Levi from burying his nose in the fabric. 

Levi has been neglecting himself. He knows that this would be quite disheartening for Erwin if it were possible for him to know, but he couldn’t fix it. A piece of Levi died with Erwin that day. The fire that kept him going was irrevocably snuffed out. He doesn’t really sleep much anymore. _Can’t_ sleep without the blonde by his side. Levi’s dark eye bags have become a permanent feature on his face. Some days he looks as if he had risen from the dead. 

Levi doesn’t work out anymore. It takes all of his energy to simply crawl out of bed in the morning. He barely bothered to eat. It all tasted like shit anyway. The kitchen makes him sick. Mac and cheese makes him cry. Erwin prepared too many meals for him and that was the very first. He hardly left his apartment, which probably wasn’t helping. The space could be so suffocating at times that Levi could hardly breathe. _But what was the point of leaving if he didn’t have someone to share his time with?_

Levi’s clothes became steadily baggier. His hip bones poked out. His rib cage became more defined. His thighs don’t touch anymore. But he can’t bring himself to care. He didn’t realize how much life Erwin breathed into his existence until he was already gone. Levi was nothing more than a cicada shell without him. 

_Weak. Hollow. Pathetic._

He cleans sporadically. There are days that Levi scours the floors until his knuckles bleed, his knees throb, and his back aches. Moments when he scrubs his body until the flesh turns pink and raw. But then, there are also days that Levi wallows in filth. He doesn’t shower or change his clothes. Dishes pile up in the sink. Dust collects in corners. Bacteria writhes and crawls across every surface. _Because how can he deserve to be clean with Erwin’s blood on his hands? Levi should rot in filth. He’s lower than dirt and deserves to suffer._

Levi wishes the car would have hit him instead of Erwin.

༺═─────═༻

Nine months after Erwin’s death. _Time heals all wounds, my ass._ Levi still feels the unbearable pain of Erwin’s absence every damn day. And today would be his first Christmas without Erwin. Levi thought he hated the holiday before. Didn’t care for the attention and didn’t want to be given things. But now, he absolutely _loathes_ his birthday. It reminds him of the day he received Erwin three years prior. Levi hates that he treated the android as nothing more than a machine at the start. It makes him want to beat the shit out of himself. Erwin was worth so much more than that. He always deserved more than Levi could ever give. 

Levi supposes he was minutely better to the android after that. Although, he still doesn’t understand how Erwin could tolerate his shitty personality with such ease. His kindness was endless and patience bottomless. Erwin rarely became frustrated with Levi, even on his most difficult days. They built so many pleasant memories together. Bliss that was torn away from Levi in an instant. It wasn’t unusual for the ravenette to wish he could reverse time and spend every waking moment with Erwin. But today, his longing is fierce, leaving him drowning in his futile desires. 

Levi doesn’t go home to visit his mother that year. He couldn’t hold himself together even if he tried. Calling her up, he makes up some half-hearted excuse about needing to work. Levi’s pretty sure Kuchel knew that was a lie. But she also understands that Levi is in turmoil. She wishes him well, and makes sure Levi knows how much she loves him. Reminds him that he’s her favorite person. Tells him to celebrate a little and have a good 37th birthday. Levi makes empty promises before hanging up the phone.

Levi wears the sweater that night. It’s even bigger than he remembers. One of the sleeves keeps slipping off his shoulder. His body feels so tiny and frail in an endless sea of fabric. Levi curls up on the bed and cries. He shakes uncontrollably, missing Erwin with his entire being. He plays back numerous voice messages Erwin has left him over the years, just to hear his voice. It isn’t enough. He wants to be touched. He needs to be held. Levi’s gut twists and writhes. His chest heaves as he claws at the bedsheets. 

He wants to throw up, but there’s nothing in there anyway. 

༺═─────═༻

Precisely one year after Erwin’s death. Levi’s pretty sure he wants to die. 

He still blames himself for that day. If he had acted just a little bit differently, Erwin would still be by Levi’s side. If only he hadn’t been in a rush. Levi could’ve just enjoyed his tea in the coffeeshop, the blonde sitting across from him with a tender smile on his face. If only he were a more patient man. Perhaps he would have stopped and listened to Erwin’s concerns instead of storming off like a petulant child. Maybe it would’ve been better if Levi gave Erwin away long ago. He could have found him a better home. Found him someone who wasn’t so volatile and grouchy. Someone who could actually give the blonde everything he deserved.

Maybe that would have been for the best, but Levi couldn’t wish for that. He is too damn selfish. Every memory that they made together is infinitely precious to Levi. He clings to them. The memories hurt, but they’re also his lifeline. _How could he go on without them?_ Aside from his mother’s life, there is nothing Levi wouldn’t give to see Erwin again. Guilt and pain courses through Levi’s veins with every beat of his stubborn heart. Every part of him is in agony. 

Levi has never been one for alcohol. Tea is superior in taste and didn’t leave you feeling like shit the following day. But that night, he makes an exception. 

Levi drinks until he can’t even remember his own name.

༺═─────═༻

Two years following Erwin’s death. Only two years and it already feels like they’ve been separated for a lifetime. This one day of the year is more excruciating than all the rest. His birthday makes a close second, but it’s like all the memories come in full-force on the day Erwin died. Levi takes time off from work, which probably isn’t good for his mind. Having too much time leaves him dwelling on the past, wishing for things he can never have. 

Levi has so little energy that it feels as if his own soul were sucked out of him. He can’t do much more than exist, and even that seems like too much. Levi finds himself mindlessly wandering around his small apartment. Cleaning. Wandering. Cleaning some more. Staring into space. Drinking tea. Choking down a little bit of food. 

It’s late in the evening when Levi’s stomach is so twisted up in knots, his skin itches, and there’s nothing else to clean that he decides to pull out the cardboard box of Erwin’s things. His hand trembles as he flips it open. Erwin’s pink sweater lies on top. The only thing that Levi ever got out on occasion. He picks up the article of clothing and presses it to his nose. The fabric doesn’t smell like anything. Although if Erwin had a scent, it would be long gone by now anyway. Levi pulls the sweater over his head and braces himself for the rest of the box’s contents. 

There’s mostly clothes in here, along with a couple of pairs of shoes and an old charger. Shoes that were several sizes larger than his own. Pants that if he tried them on, his feet would only reach partway down the calf. Shirts that fell to his mid-thigh. Sleeves that would completely conceal his fingertips. 

Levi grips the side of the box until his knuckles turn white, clamping his eyes shut in a weak attempt to ward off an onslaught of emotions. Images of Erwin walking around in these clothes flitter across the back of Levi’s eyelids. They fit him perfectly, complementing his physique and the curves of his body. An empty sleeve dangles behind his right shoulder. Erwin’s lips pull into a warm smile when he catches Levi staring, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

Levi gasps for air, chest heaving as he tries to suck in enough oxygen. _They were just clothes. Why is this so damn hard?_ He continues breathing deeply until the pain in his chest recedes enough for him to focus. Levi begins pulling every article of clothing out of the box, examining each and smoothing out the creases. With great care, he folds the fabric before placing them in a neat pile at his side. At the time Levi threw these in here, he did so haphazardly. They hurt too much to look at, and the quicker they were out of his sight, the better.

Upon picking up a pair of black slacks, he notices something hard in the pocket. Reaching inside, he pulls out what looks to be a jump drive. Levi’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. It appears to be one of his own that he misplaced a while back. _But what was Erwin doing with it?_ He flips it over. “LEVI” is written in neat letters across the back. Levi’s heart jumps into his throat as he scrambles for his laptop, booting it up. As soon as the desktop flashes on screen, he plugs in the drive and navigates to its contents…

༺═─ The path is yours, my dear readers ─═༻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I am participating in Eruri Big Bang 2020, so my posting will become more sporadic as I will be working on my fic for the event (*¯ ³¯*)♡


	13. [SAD ENDING] Traces of the love you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending. At least, until I decided to have mercy on my readers and write another one (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

There is a single untitled video there. It was recorded two years ago at 4:03 am. Levi sucks in a sharp breath.  _ That was mere hours before Erwin died.  _ Tears prick his eyes, but he opens the clip regardless. He has to know what Erwin’s final words were. All he sees is a hand to begin with as Erwin adjusts the camera. 

“Is it recording?” Erwin mumbles, squinting at the screen.

Levi lets out a breathy laugh. For being such an advanced piece of technology himself, sometimes Erwin struggled with the most basic of things. Erwin’s vibrant blue eyes finally focus on the camera. Levi’s heart stops, already lost in that endless sea of blue.

“Levi,” Erwin begins. “If you’re watching this, then that means I’m no longer around. I’ve been meaning to record something like this for a while, but I’ve struggled finding the right words to say. To accurately express how I feel.”

Erwin pauses for a moment. “You bring me so much happiness, Levi. More than could ever be adequately described with words. I enjoy your snarky attitude. Your childish humor. You are prickly at the edges, but beneath all that lies a sweet, gentle human being. You like to pretend that you don’t give two shits about anyone else, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. You are the most caring and empathetic human being I have ever met. Even if you do not voice the sentiment aloud, I know that you cherish me. I know that you think about me.”

A small, self-deprecating smile pulls at the corner of Erwin’s lips. 

“Y’know before I came into your life, I just figured that my previous existence was the only thing in store for me,” Erwin continues. “I believed that I was nothing more than an object for someone else to take their rage out on. I thought I was just a tool. That once I reached the end of my usefulness, then that was it. I never hoped for anything greater. I never once thought that my situation could turn around for the better. 

“If someone claiming to know the future had told me that my life would shift from that of a nightmare to something heavenly, I would have scoffed at them. Told them that they were insane. My existence was meaningless, and it was never meant to be any different.”

Erwin’s eyes light up, and a genuine grin splits his face. 

“Then you showed up. With your cute habits, a desire for cleanliness, and a big heart. I know there are times you wish you could erase my past. Take away the pain I had to endure. Mend my broken soul. I can feel it each time you press a tender kiss to any of my scars. But, what I’ve come to realize is that I would endure that hell for an eternity if it meant I got to meet you.”

Tears are threatening to spill from Levi’s eyes. “Erwin...” 

“I know that on your 34th birthday, your mother believed she was giving me as a present to you. Kuchel is a very sweet woman, but I believe she had things a little backwards. In reality, you were the gift that I was receiving that day, Levi. The life you have given me is the greatest blessing I could ever have been given. 

“There is a sentiment I wish to tell you. One that I have continuously put off. You once called me brave. I am not. I am a fearful fool, for I haven't spoken these words aloud. I am so afraid that you don’t feel the same. I am terrified of ruining what we already have. It is more than enough, and our relationship is too precious to risk. But since I am no longer here, these are words that I want you to hear.”

Erwin gazes directly into the camera, lips pulling into a warm smile and eyes overflowing with sincerity. “I love you, Levi.”

The tears fall. His fingers are shaking as he reaches out to touch the screen.

“I love you too, Erwin,” Levi chokes out. “I love you.”

“If you happen to feel the same and didn’t find the courage to tell me, please do not beat yourself up over it. You have already given me the world. You gave me a place to call home, one that I feel welcome in. You gave me a listening ear, tender touches, and a shoulder to cry on. You are my everything, Levi. Each and every day spent by your side is a pleasure. My memories of you are something that I have and always will cherish.”

Erwin’s expression shifts to something more serious.

“I want you to do one last thing for me, Levi. I want you to move on from me. I want you to live a long, happy life. Find someone or something that brings you joy. Nothing lasts forever. I don’t want to be the one that brings you to a grinding halt. Have faith in your future. You are so strong and brave. I know you can do it. You were always stronger than I could ever hope to be.”

Levi’s heart cracks.  _ You’re wrong. How can I go on without you? Why did I ever take your presence for granted? I didn’t realize what I had until it was already gone. _

Erwin gives one last breathtaking smile to the camera. “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi’s heart shatters. The wound that never fully healed is torn fresh open. Sobs tear through his tiny body, but they come out as nothing more than sputtering coughs. His throat is so closed off he can barely breathe. Levi is doubled over, chest heaving. His vision blurs until he can’t see the screen anymore. The ache in his heart is so intense that it’s indescribable.

“I promise,” Levi forces out between shaky exhales. “I swear to you, Erwin!”


	14. [HAPPY ENDING] I still believe that you can call out my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if this is his only chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending ended up being three times longer than I intended because I can’t control myself! So enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)  
> For Xioxi, since you're not a fan of MCD ♡♡♡ Thank you so much for your kindness and support! It means the world to me ♡

There are only two files there. One is a file type that Levi has never seen before, titled “3RW1N.droid.” The size of it is massive, taking up nearly all of his storage. The other is an untitled video that was recorded two years ago at 4:03 am. Levi sucks in a sharp breath. _That was mere hours before Erwin died._ Tears prick his eyes, but he opens the clip regardless. He has to know what Erwin’s final words were. All he sees is a hand to begin with as Erwin adjusts the camera.

“Is it recording?” Erwin mumbles, squinting at the screen.

Levi lets out a breathy laugh. For being such an advanced piece of technology himself, sometimes Erwin struggled with the most basic of things. Erwin’s vibrant blue eyes finally focus on the camera. Levi’s heart stops, already lost in that endless sea of blue.

“Levi,” Erwin begins. “If you’re watching this, then that means I’m no longer around.” 

Erwin pauses for a moment, gathering his words. “There are a million things that I wish to tell you, but every second of this recording takes up precious space that could be used to store my memories.”

Levi’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. _Store his… what?_ A faint spark of hope ignites in Levi’s chest. 

“Y’know, It took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out why you’ve been scrimping and cutting corners at every opportunity,” Erwin’s lips pull into a faint smirk. “I know you seem to think that I’m a mind reader, but you’re actually quite good at hiding things when you want to.”

Erwin’s features become more stern. “But just because I find this secrecy somewhat amusing doesn’t mean you’re completely off the hook! I know that part of your thriftiness has been skimping on meals, and I am _not_ okay with that! Tonight, I’m going to hold you and not let go until you clear your dinner plate, whether you like it or not!”

Despite Erwin’s tone being somewhat harsh, there is mirth in his eyes, betraying the fact he is doing this out of care for Levi’s well-being. Levi’s throat tightens at the blonde’s thoughtfulness, something which he has so dearly missed. 

Erwin recomposes himself before speaking again. “Back to the matter at hand, I did not realize how expensive it is to store android data. However, I think you are unaware that it’s possible to back up memories on an ordinary drive, just like the one you have plugged into your computer.” 

Levi’s hearts skip a beat as he remembers the mysterious file he saw. He’s terrified of getting his hopes up, but… _could it be?_

“However, there are severe limitations using this method, namely the amount of data that can be stored,” Erwin continues. “Your jump drive has around 500 gigabytes of available space. I have accumulated roughly 17 terabytes of data over the past couple of years. This means I can only back up approximately three percent of my memories.”

_Three percent. Levi would take three percent after having absolutely nothing of Erwin for two excruciating years._

“Should something go wrong, or if you find that three percent of my memory isn’t enough, there is a very important sentiment that I wish to tell you. One that I have put off for far too long, and you deserve to know.” 

Erwin gazes directly into the camera, lips pulling into a warm smile and eyes overflowing with sincerity. “I love you, Levi.”

Levi’s breath catches in his throat as the video cuts to an end, screen freezing on Erwin’s gentle face. The tears he had been holding back begin to fall, marking a path down his cheeks. The ravenette’s fingers are trembling as he reaches out to touch the screen.

“Erwin...” Levi breathes out, voice shaking slightly. “I love you, too. I will bring you back. I promise.”

༺═─────═༻

_Eight months later._

It took far too long to track down a functional android identical to Erwin’s. His model was discontinued years ago, and unfortunately, it was much more common for androids to be scrapped for parts rather than resold. It was a damn stroke of luck. Levi had been walking home from work late in the evening when the weather took a turn for the worst. Not having an umbrella on him, Levi sought shelter in an old antique shop. 

The space was small and cramped. Shelves filled with various trinkets and breakables run the length of the store. A few dim bulbs suspended overhead provide the only source of light. It smells musty, and dust clings to undisturbed surfaces. Levi crinkles his nose at the filth, but decides to wander around anyway, not having much else to do until the rain lets up. He dislikes dirt, but this is slightly more favorable to freezing his ass off on the way home. 

Levi takes great care to avoid touching anything, both to prevent himself from getting dirty and to not breaking something valuable. The ravenette finds himself lingering around outrageously-priced tea sets, admiring the ornate detail on each of the pieces. 

“May I help you?” a deep baritone voice inquires, one that Levi would recognize anywhere. 

Levi nearly jumps straight out of his skin, concerned he was hearing things now. The ravenette whirls on his heel, intense gaze landing on those breathtaking blue eyes he had fallen for so long ago. Levi’s jaw drops, eyes nearly bugging out of his own skull. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Didn’t dare _hope_ that the android right in front of him was real. 

Every feature is exactly as he remembers. Golden hair styled in an undercut, neatly parted to one side. The small crook in the bridge of his nose. Thicker eyebrows than anyone else Levi had ever met. Full lips, a strong jawline, and flawless skin. The only noticeable difference was that this android didn't have an empty sleeve dangling at his right side. 

Levi unconsciously reaches out to touch Erwin’s face, praying this wasn’t an illusion. The android’s brows furrow slightly at the ravenette’s movements.

“Erw—” Levi breathes.

“Everett?” an aged, yet feminine voice calls. 

Levi snaps out of his daze, quickly retracting his hand as an elderly woman approaches them. She wears a simple, button-down shirt tucked into an old-fashioned floral skirt. Upon seeing Levi, she gives him a kind smile, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“E-everett?” Levi stutters.

“Oh, yes! This is my android, Everett,” the woman motions toward the blonde. “He’s a great help to me, especially having to run a shop at my old age. Is there anything—”

“How much?” Levi interrupts.

The woman blinks at him for a moment. Levi realizes that he’s being curt, but he can’t help it. It feels as if he’s been searching an eternity for Erwin. And today, the ravenette finally found him.

“The tea sets range from—”

“Not the damn teapots!” Levi snaps. “Your android. How much for Erw— I mean, Everett?”

The woman purses her lips into a thin line. “He’s not for sale.”

She turns to walk away, but Levi grasps at the woman’s sleeve. Everett grips Levi’s wrist and roughly jerks his hand back, releasing his hold. The ravenette almost forgets to breathe. 

_Oh, how he misses being touched by Erwin..._

“Please,” Levi begs, voice cracking slightly. “This is _extremely_ important to me. I’ll— How about I give you $5,000?”

“No.”

“10,000?”

The woman frowns at Levi’s persistence. “This android was a gift from my late husband. No amount of money will convince me to part with him. Now if you aren’t going to buy any of my wares, then you can see yourself out.”

Spinning on her heel, she stalks back toward the front counter. Levi feels his heart sink into a pit of sorrow as the android trails behind the woman. It felt like Erwin was turning his back on him, walking his life just as quickly as he entered. 

_What if this is his only chance?_

“35,000.”

Levi is shocked at how easily that exorbitant amount rolls off his tongue. But it seemed to pique the woman’s interest, her footsteps faltering. Levi holds his breath in anticipation. This was all he had, the bulk of which he saved up years ago to back up Erwin’s memories. If the woman asks for any more, he’d be in debt, which he would very much like to avoid.

“Make it 45,000.”

“Done,” Levi agrees in a heartbeat.

Levi walked out of that antique shop with a gaping hole in his bank account, $10,000 worth of debt, and a beautiful blonde android in tow. 

The first thing he did was rename “Everett” to “Erwin.”

༺═─────═༻

Upon arriving home, Erwin assists Levi in transferring the data from his jump drive to the android’s hard drive. The transfer took no time at all since the file size was “quite small,” as the blonde had put it. That simple statement was a dagger to Levi’s heart, knowing that 97% of _his_ Erwin was gone forever. But, a fragment of his android was far better than none at all. Hopefully it was enough of a start for Erwin to still be _Erwin_. A foundation in which they could build new memories together.

So Levi shall forgive this new Erwin for reminding him of what was lost. He doesn’t yet understand the gravity of his words. He didn’t mean to cause Levi heartache. However, the ravenette now has to wait for Erwin to finish rebooting to “integrate the data” or some shit. Levi alternates between tapping his foot and pacing the length of his tiny living room. The longer the android takes, the higher his anxiety climbs.

_What if the data is corrupted? What if Erwin didn’t pick the right memories that best encompassed their relationship? What if there were things about Levi he chose to forget? Things that he would be disappointed upon re-learning? What if there just wasn’t enough of Erwin in there? What if—_

“Levi?” Erwin’s melodic voice interrupts his thoughts.

Levi breaks out of his head instantly, blue-grey eyes snapping up to meet Erwin’s. _He’s scared to ask, but he has to know._

“Erwin...” Levi breathes. “Is that... really you?”

Erwin gazes at Levi as if he’d hit his head. He opens his mouth to respond, but his eyes widen upon catching sight of the ravenette’s malnourished body. Erwin’s last memory of him would’ve been a little on the lean side, but still healthy. Levi’s sure he looks like a skeleton in nothing more than a thin t-shirt and sweats that ride low on his hips.

_Damn it. Should've thought to cover up._

“Levi! What happened to you?!” Erwin questions, voice already rising in panic. “You look so thin! Are you sick?! You haven’t been eating again, have you? How did I not notice?! I’m so sorry, this is all my fault! I’ll help you feel better straight away!”

Erwin steps forward, cupping Levi’s face with one hand and resting the other against his forehead to check the temperature. Relief immediately floods the smaller man’s chest. He can see the depth of concern in the blonde’s eyes. Can feel it through Erwin’s touch. The android before Levi cares immensely about his well-being, as if nothing has changed and no time has passed at all.

Tears well up in Levi’s eyes before trailing down his cheeks. _Erwin is finally home._

Erwin’s forehead creases upon seeing the ravenette’s tears. “Lev—”

“I love you!” Levi shouts, cutting Erwin off.

Erwin’s eyes blow wide as his mouth hangs open, gaping at Levi like a fish gasping for air. Levi surges forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde and gripping onto him like a lifeline.

“I love you!” Levi screams through his tears. “I love you, Erwin! I love you!” 

Levi’s tiny body trembles as sobs tear through him. He buries his face into the android’s muscular chest, clutching at the back of his shirt. Levi feels the blonde’s arms cradle him gently, which only serves to make him cry harder. 

_For too long, Levi’s been yearning for Erwin’s touch. His presence. His comfort. To have him finally here feels... surreal. Something that has only been confined to Levi’s wildest dreams._

The smaller man feels his feet leave the ground as he is scooped up bridal-style. The blonde moves to the sofa, situating Levi in his lap before draping a blanket around his shoulders. Erwin tucks Levi’s face into the crook of his neck, rocking him slowly as he cries. The blonde whispers words of encouragement as he presses barely-there kisses to Levi’s forehead. 

It’s been too long since Levi’s been held like this. Swaddled in warmth, comfort, and safety, tension slowly draining from his body. The ravenette feels lighter, as if an invisible burden is finally slipping free. For the first time in nearly three years, Levi can finally _breathe_. 

The two remain like that for a while, relishing in one another’s company. Levi’s sobs eventually taper off into the occasional sniffle and quiet hiccups. He feels somewhat exhausted after crying, but also relieved following an emotional release. Erwin pulls the ravenette back enough to meet his gaze. Levi knows he must look like a disaster with puffy eyes, a red nose, and tears clinging to his lashes. Erwin on the other hand, appears absolutely perfect, bearing the most angelic expression on his face. 

_Shitty android, never having a single damn hair out of place. How does the blonde put up with someone that consistently looks like a disgruntled—_

Erwin rests his palm on one side of Levi’s face, snapping the ravenette out of his thoughts.

“I love you too, my dear Levi,” Erwin mumbles, tenderly rubbing his thumb across Levi’s cheek.

Levi has to bite his tongue to hold back more tears. He’s already cried more than enough to last a lifetime. Instead, the ravenette responds with a cocky remark to conceal how sentimental he’s become in Erwin’s absence. 

“You’re such a sappy old man, Erwin.”

“Oh?” Erwin raises an eyebrow. “And who was it that shouted those words at the top of his lungs and ran blubbering into my arms?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi deadpans, maintaining his poker face. 

Erwin lets out a good-natured chuckle. _Oh, how Levi’s missed that sound._

“Anyway, what happened?” Erwin inquires, getting back to the topic at hand. “I sense that I’ve missed something. Did you turn me off for a time, or—”

“You died,” Levi states bluntly, not being one for beating around the bush.

A beat of silence settles between them as Erwin processes Levi’s words. “I... see. If I may ask, how long?”

Levi lets out a dark chuckle. “Too long.”

The ravenette recounts everything that’s happened since Erwin’s been gone. How the blonde sacrificed himself to save Levi’s life. How his hard drive was obliterated beyond repair and no data could be recovered. What Levi has emotionally and physically endured without him. The regrets he’s had to carry, as well as the glimmer of hope Erwin left behind on that jump drive. The ravenette leaves out no detail, including everything that led up to his extensive search for an identical model. 

Erwin listens with rapt attention, wanting to know every moment of Levi’s life that he’s missed. The blonde continuously apologizes for the grief and pain his departure has caused. Levi reassures him that everything is alright now that they’re together again. However, Erwin doesn’t regret for a second the decision he made that day. The ravenette supposes he can’t blame him. 

After all, Levi would do the same for Erwin without hesitation. 

The android prepares him a hearty, well-balanced meal for dinner that night. It’s the best thing Levi’s tasted since... well... since the last time Erwin cooked for him. Hell, it’s the first full-sized meal he’s had in a long time. The ravenette notices Erwin glancing at him occasionally out of the corner of his eye, likely to ensure that he actually eats his food. The notion warms Levi’s heart, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

After dinner, the two cuddle together on the couch and watch a movie together, just like former times. They slip back into their old habits, as if no time had passed at all. When Levi’s eyelids grow heavy enough, the blonde carries him off to bed. Erwin lays down beside him, tucking the smaller man against his chest. The space no longer feels too large, too empty, or too cold. 

Erwin is finally back where he belongs. _Right where he was always meant to be._

༺═─────═༻

As time goes by, Levi occasionally prods at Erwin’s memories. He is curious to see what is there and what is not. Erwin has no recollection of his time spent with Nile. He never lost an arm. Was never beaten up, abused, or used as a dart board. Levi would take knowledge of the blonde’s insufferable home life to his grave. He would keep Erwin’s memories safe for him, or rather, _from_ him. The android took a fatal blow for Levi. His heart would not be beating if not for him. The least Levi could in return is shield Erwin from his past. 

Without the burden of those memories, Erwin’s smiles come a little easier. He seems just a little more trusting and hopeful. The blonde no longer fears being abandoned. If Levi is late returning home from work, Erwin doesn’t jump to the conclusion that he’s gone for good. The android no longer panics, or makes ridiculously excessive apologies if he makes a harmless mistake.

_He received his wish to erase Erwin’s pain._

While purging distasteful memories is rational, Levi is shocked to find that Erwin doesn’t remember _anything_ prior to his 34th birthday. Not even the good times he spent with Marie and her children. It strikes a chord in Levi’s heart that Erwin chose to let those memories go, in favor of storing more that they shared together. 

However, Levi tends to beat himself up from time to time for being too weak to go through the android’s things sooner. _Two entire years he wasted. Moping and mourning, like a worthless piece of shit. Not fighting harder to remedy the situation. Two more years that they could’ve had together. Lost, because of him._

Erwin is always there to remind Levi that what truly matters is they’re together now. He doesn’t have to be alone anymore, and he never will be. 

Surprisingly enough, Erwin recalls his time spent as “Everett.” Apparently the ravenette was supposed to “format the android” or some shit before uploading the data. _Whatever._ It’s not like Levi minds. The blonde tells him new stories all the time. And the way Erwin’s face lights up... _What’s there not to love?_ It’s almost like Erwin got to have a different home life before entering Levi’s. One that he can openly talk about with fondness. The old woman treated him well, and for that, Levi is grateful. 

At times, the gaps in Erwin’s memory are glaringly obvious. However, Levi is quick to fill him in on the things he’s forgotten. This bothers the ravenette less than he thought it would. Reminding Erwin felt more like reminiscing. Telling stories was more like reliving precious moments. And of course, they’re always building new memories together. As time moves forward, it begins to feel as if nothing were lost in the first place. 

And each day, Levi is immensely grateful that he gets to wake up in the blonde’s arms. That he gets to come home to Erwin’s strong embrace and spend every spare moment with him. Levi knows he will never again take Erwin for granted. He will continue to cherish each moment they have together, for as long as he lives.


End file.
